Fright Night (1985) What If Charley was a Chick?
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Welcome to a Fright Night Twist. What if Charley Brewster had been a girl instead with a Boyfriend Allen Peterson instead and Evil Ed was Evil Eva instead? What a twist! Let's see what happens, shall we! There's a happy ending for someone! *wink-wink*
1. Chapter 1 Charley, a Chick

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

This

Craziness

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_ Okie dokie! I just came up with this off the top of my head. Apparently people liked Charley having a sister so, well, in this one I gave him a sex change instead … This is not a word for word Fright Night remake or anything… It's just me being curious to how our sexually glorious Jerry Dandridge would deal with Charley if he was a she and taking Amy Peterson outta the equation and making some twists. Also, since I made Charley into a chick, so was Evil Ed… now Evil Eva… Hope y'all enjoy! It's been fun doing this totally screwed up version! As I wrote this…I realize, hey, they basically did a movie like this…Fright Night rip-off Never Cry Werewolf! I'm such a tool. But mines better 'cause Jerry Dandridge is in it and he's a fine assed vampire!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The full moon loomed brightly in the night sky with fullness unlike anything ever seen in the suburban sky. The moonlight illuminated the humble suburban neighborhood of Oak Street. The streetlights dimly flickered giving the neighborhood a sleepy glow. Houses were silent with windows lit as families performed their usual nightly rituals. A three story structure sits vacant, a towering figure of a house which minimized the neighboring house. A simple for sale sign sat staked into the front lawn of the older home but dangling from hooks attached to the sign was a lightly swaying sold sign indicating someone had finally purchased the aged property which longed for tender love and care. The minimized house next door, possibly decades younger than its neighboring run down house, sat petite and humble with lights glowing from the downstairs windows and from one single upstairs window. From the half opened window voices could be heard as the thin curtains danced in the light breeze drifting through the opening. Through the window was a view of a television and from it came the voices; a seductive woman cunningly speaks to an unsuspecting man using supernatural wiles to entice him into her deceptive web. The story continues to play out as the man was conned to lay his head against the vixen's breasts exposing his neck to her starved eyes. The moment her red lips parted, fangs exposed, she attempts to sink her teeth into the man but the door flew open. A man with brown hair entered clutching in one hand a hammer and the other a stake. Within moments the man reveals that he was none other than Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer and he goes in for the kill.

As the scene of the vampire vixen's death plays out horribly on the television screen with the vampire screaming and the stake being hammered, another mix of sounds drown out the death scene. The sounds fill the bedroom radiating from the floor beside the full sized bed; scattered text books lay about the bed along with strewn pencils and line paper. Beside the bed, pressed down against a pile of pillows, two youthful figures squirm as hands fondled and explored. Excited hums and moans come from both teenagers as their bodies press against one another with legs entwined. The young man's hand roams up and down the young woman's jean covered thigh as she lay slightly beneath him. He moves his hand up and over cupping a handful of her tightly fitted denim covered rear which prompts the young woman to giggle. He giggles too then dares his hand higher slipping his roaming fingers up under the hem of his girlfriend's t-shirt. The girlfriend firstly doesn't react until the boyfriend dares further reaching his hand deeper beneath her t-shirt grazing his fingers against the underside of her bra cup. Charley Brewster, the seventeen year old girlfriend, protests, "I don't think so." then quickly puts an end to her same aged boyfriend Allen's sneaky attempt to cop a feel by grabbing his wrist then jerking his hand down out of her shirt and back cupping her rear.

Allen again begins his roaming up over Charley's hip aiming for the already somewhat hiked t-shirt. The introduction of the local television show's host causes Charley to shove Allen off her and she promptly sits up. She takes a breather feeling heated from their make out session and looked to the television, "Hey, wait, Peter Vincent's on." she announces though it doesn't deter Allen who quickly replies, "Who cares?" then brings an eager arm around Charley and practically clotheslines her back against the scattered pillow. At first Charley goes into a giggle fit feeling the ticklish sensation of Allen's suckling lips against the side of her neck. Again their heated lips are locked together with open mouths and wandering tongues. And, once again, Allen works his hand and anxious fingers up under Charley's t-shirt. Charley nudges Allen's hand back down to her hip but quickly it was again inching under her shirt, "Allen, stop," she breathed within their kissing, "Behave." She again moved his hand down but this time with a bit more force. Her eyes snapped open upon feeling him again bring his hand just near her bra cup covered right breast which finally ends her patience. "Damn it, Allen!" she snaps loudly then used both her hands and knees to shove him back against the side of the bed, "How many times do I have to tell ya to stop!" She quickly scrambles to her feet immediately crossing her arms over her chest with frustration.

Allen frowned staring up at Charley. "What the hell, Charley," he snaps back, frustrated by the sexual frustration, "It's been nothing but 'Allen, stop!' for a damned year now!" He stands up staring at the back of her head. He finally took a breath and quickly regretted what he said. "God, Charley, I'm sorry." he apologized with a regretful sigh.

Charley stared down at the floor, her brown eyes also filled with a type of regret. She understood her boyfriend's frustration; they never even made it to second base really. Her shoulders slouched then she turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry too." she apologized though rightfully she had good reasons for being frustrated with him, "It's just I'm a kinda nervous, that's all." She saw the understanding in his eyes which reminded her why she liked him in the first place.

"Yeah, I know," Allen nodded, "I am too."

"You are?" Charley asked, feeling more understood.

"Yeah, sure I am." Allen stated with another nod then he was taken aback by Charley eagerly lunging forward, grabbed his face then planted her lips firmly against his. His eyes were wide but slowly relaxed under the passionate manner she kissed him.

Charley pulled back, "Okay, let's get into bed." She saw the surprise in his wide eyes.

Allen was dumbfounded by her bluntness, "Really? I mean, really?"

Charley again latched her lips to Allen's proving to him she was ready; at least she hoped. She pulled back and smiled up at him with as much lust as she could then nodded in answering his question with the simple gesture. Suddenly Allen spun around swiftly pulling his sweater up and over his head throwing it to the floor then leapt onto the bed beginning to remove his shoes. She held her smile though she was nervous. She shyly turned around facing the window then reached her hands to gather the curtains closed. Upon glancing outside she caught movement down below near the old neighboring house. Her eyes frowned as she slowly brought the curtain closer. She squinted staring at the neighboring yard. Her curiosity was peeked which prompted her to snatch her dad's old binoculars then used them to study the neighboring yard closer. Her fingers worked the focus as the binoculars were aimed down at what was two men carrying something towards the old house.

Allen went to begin undoing the fly of his corduroys but quickly caught sight of his girlfriend not even halfway undressed. His eyes again frowned, "Charley," he said but she didn't budge away from the window, "Charley, you ready?" His shoulders slumped having a sense he was about to get disappointed.

Charley's eyes grew wide as they peered through the enhanced focus. In the neighboring yard the two men were carrying what looked like a coffin; one man carried using both hands while the other used just one having the other hand tucked in his jacket pocket. "What the…" she mumbled under her breath, "Allen, you ain't gonna believe what I'm seeing."

Allen did believe what he was seeing; his girlfriend copping out again. His lips pressed together with his eyes narrowed. He huffed with frustration and began putting his sneakers back on. "Oh, sure," he grumbled tugging on his last shoe.

"It looks like these two guys are carrying a coffin." Charley stated not realizing her boyfriend was behind her getting dressed.

"Yep, sure," Allen again grumbled glancing at the television seeing a scene of a coffin being carried by pallbearers, "Ah-huh, sure." He slipped his sweater back over his head then started gathering his books cramming them one by one into his book bag.

Charley waved her hand trying to summon her boyfriend to the window, "This is so weird. You gotta see this." She watched through the binoculars as the two men began bringing the so called coffin down into the basement through the outdoor entrance. She heard her bedroom door slam shut. She quickly spun around finding a vacant bed, "Ah, shit." she grumbled at herself then tossed the binoculars to the bed and raced after her frustrated boyfriend. She hurried into the hallway then called out to her boyfriend who was halfway down the stairs. She ran to the stairs and rushed down as Allen reached the front door. "Allen, don't go!" she somewhat begged which prompted him to stop before opening the door but he kept his back to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Allen, I'm sorry." she apologized stepping behind him.

Allen held his lips tightly pressed together, "Hmm-hmm."

"I am," Charley said raising her begging tone, "I really am sorry, Baby."

Allen reluctantly turned around and looked at her. He leaned closer to his girlfriend, "I don't get you." he stated with a whisper, "One moment you're like stop then the next you're saying yes then you basically blow the whole thing off."

"I'm sorry," Charley whined grabbing the arm of his sweater, "I did see some guys carrying something. I'm sorry."

Allen went to reply but Charley's mother's voice called to them from the living room. He quickly forced a broad smile then marched towards the living room. He entered the living room where Mrs. Judy Brewster sat centered on the sofa as the television played the local news. "Hi, Mrs. B." he sang with his charming tone though it masked how annoyed he was with the woman's daughter.

"Hiya, Allen," Judy smiled at the attractive young man, "Are you and Charley having a lover's quarrel?"

Charley grimaced, "God, Ma!" she grumbled walking passed Allen with her arms tightly crossed, frustrated by her mother's question and Allen reluctance to forgive her. She stepped up to the window facing the neighboring house.

"What?" Judy continued to smile with her suspicions of the nature of the young couple's argument, "It clearly is well known that couples that fight before marriage are less likely to get divorced."

Charley snapped her head and eyes towards her mother with a disbelieving expression, "Ma, seriously?" She returned spying out the window noticing the neighboring window lit then a shadowy silhouette stepped across.

Allen snickered a bit in response to Charley's embarrassment.

"What did I say?" Judy asked with confusion, "It doesn't hurt to plan ahead with these sorts of things."

"Ma, we're not even graduated yet!" Charley commented only taking a glance at her mother, more so focused on the neighbors.

"Oh, Allen," Judy shifted on her rear facing the boy, "Would you let your Mom know that we're having our book group at her house this weekend."

"Yeah, sure thing, Mrs. B." Allen nodded in agreement.

Charley turned away from the window with her arms again crossed over her chest. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess," Allen said with an underlined annoyance then looked to Judy, "Later, Mrs. B."

"Good night, Allen," Judy smiled with more suspicion, "Thanks for helping Charley study." The woman wasn't stupid.

"Yeah, no prob." Allen responded with his eyes aimed at Charley with his lips smirking; probably should have studied instead. He turned and moved for the door. He took a glance back as Charley continued to stand at the living room window with her arms firmly crossed. With the shake of his head he opened the door and left.

Charley puckered her lips thinking Allen was being a jerk. She turned and peeked out the window at the neighboring house. "You didn't even give him a kiss goodnight." She heard her mother comment but ignored it. "Ma," she spoke, avoiding even speaking about she and Allen to her mother, "You know there's people next door."

"Oh," Judy was easily distracted and shifted in her sofa centered seat then looked over at her daughter, "That Bob Hoskins said he finally sold the house."

"Really," Charley looked to her mother who went back to painting her toenails, "Who?"

"Huh," Judy thought for a moment with the nail polish brush aimed for her pinky toe, "I can't recall him saying who. But I do recall something about the man being attractive. You know, I just hope he realizes the work he's gonna…" She continued to ramble as the news made an announcement of an unidentified man's body being discovered in a dumpster behind some local restaurant.

The next day was a typical school day for Charley Brewster who was still fuming over her boyfriend's attitude about not getting what he really wanted. Her frustration carried out into her class work making her frustrated with the teacher who decided to subject his students with a pop quiz. She cursed under breath as she left the class room moving into the hallway with her close friend behind her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway where other students moved passed in both directions; her eyes glared down at the failed quiz. "What a dick!" she grumbled then crumbled the paper in her hand, "What else could possibly go wrong." She shook her head and looked at her friend Eva, "I can't believe the jerk did that. A pop quiz, he shoulda gave us a damned warning."

"Um," Eva grinned as she tucked a pencil behind her ear against her shortly cropped dyed black hair, "Ain't that the point to a pop quiz, Brewster? To, like, surprise you?"

Charley went to speak but caught sight of Allen moving their direction. Her eyes narrowed as she again crossed her arms over her chest. She ignored how Eva kept eyeing both she and Allen as he got closer. Her eyes followed him and to her surprise he turned a corner without even looking her direction. Her lips puckered as she tightened her crossed arms. "What the hell was that?" she listened to Eva question the awkwardness, "What? Did you not put out again?" She narrowed her eyes hearing Eva belt out a loud cackle. Her head turned and she aimed her glare at her Gothic styled friend, "None of your damned business, Evil." She snapped the nickname that Eva was given by the entire school.

"Well, you know what," Eva scowled at the use of her unwanted nickname, "Call me whatever you want but at least I ain't failing Geometry and ain't giving Allen blue balls." She spun on her black flats and marched away.

Charley's face distorted with frustration now having pissed off her best friend after pissing off her boyfriend. Her shoulders shrugged then she stomped her foot feeling as if her day was totally screwed up. She rolled her eyes then marched to her next class where she would have to stare at the back of Allen's head while he ignored her. She finished her day with silence from both Eva and Allen. She decided to go home and occupy herself with some much needed studying. She drove home with her dad's old rusty Mustang and pulled into the driveway the same time as a blue taxi cab pulled up to the sidewalk between the Brewster house and the recently purchased neighboring house. She got out of the car, slamming the door just as a blond bombshell casually got out of the taxi. She approached the front porch and stopped at the mailbox, her eyes kept glancing over at the flashy dressed curvy blonde. She slowly pulled out the junk mail from the mailbox and watched the bleach blonde turn facing her direction. She was curious and suspicious at the same time of the woman.

"Oh, excuse me," the blonde dressed in a snug fitted blue halter dress and a pair of platform gold heels.

"Yeah," Charley awkwardly responded; her eyes took in the obviously overly sexy appearance of the stranger.

"Could you help me." The woman smiled flashing her pearly white teeth enhanced by the rich red lipstick, "Do you know which 99 Oak is?" The woman aimed her red tipped finger in the general direction of both houses.

"Yeah," Charley simply pointed next door, "Over there."

"Oh, well thank you." The woman smile then turned on her thick heels and strolled along the sidewalk with a sexual sway across her tight dress enhanced rear.

"Okay," Charley rolled her eyes then laughed, apparently the neighbor had a taste for what looked like hookers. She quickly ran the short walkway, up the porch steps then went into the house calling for her mother. "Ma!" she yelled slamming the door then heard her mother's voice call out from the dining room. She made her way through the living room then into the dining room discovering dinner set on the table; she snatched up a crescent roll. "Hey, Ma," she sang ripping the roll in half, "See the folks next door yet?" she asked her mother then shoved the torn piece of roll into her mouth.

"Nope," Judy answered as she finished setting the table, "But rumor has it that there's a live in carpenter." She paused with a disappointed expression, "Most likely, he's gay."

"I doubt that." Charley commented while chewing.

"Why do you say that?" Judy asked looking to her daughter with suspicion, "What do you know that I don't? I know everything that goes on in this neighborhood."

"Nothing," Charley laughed then shook her head. She leaned back to her mother and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, "I gotta study." She started out of the dining room.

"Huh?" Judy was shocked by the announcement, "Are you feeling well? Since when do you study?"

"Ma," Charley whined then made her exit heading for her bedroom.

"What, you're not going to eat super with me?" Judy called out but got no answer, "Great, all this and I have to eat by myself." She reached grabbing the second place setting.

It was night; the whole house was quiet with exception to the music softly playing from the small radio in Charley's bedroom. She sat with her eyes strained from staring at stupid math problem which she was having one hell of a time figuring out with the crappy calculator. Her mind kept trailing off from Geometry problems into her situation with Allen. She sat at her desk with her eyes staring forward in a daze. What was she going to do? Her boyfriend hadn't called at all and neither had Eva. She felt lonely. At least the new neighbor wasn't alone; had himself a hooker looking lady friend. Her shoulders slumped then she dropped her head down against the desktop with a little desperate whine. Suddenly a loud scream caused her to dart her head up off the desk striking it against the desk lamp. She spun on her swivel desk chair looking at her window and out the window at the neighboring window which quickly went dark. Her wide eyes slowly frowned; had she heard what she thought she heard? What kind of scream was it? Was it a scream of horror? Or maybe a different sort of scream that a woman belts out when in the throes of something she's never experienced? She felt nervous about what just seemingly came from the across the way.

The next day was another day of Charley being ignored by both her boyfriend and best friend. She left school and decided to do some more useless studying at a not so quiet hang out for most of her fellow high school students. She sat wide eyed in a corner booth feeling as if her brain was going to explode if she attempted to gather in any further information concerning her worst school subject. Again her eyes glazed over with thought as she chewed on the eraser end of her pencil. She was still confused by what she heard the night before. Her eyes finally refocused but upon doing so she watched her boyfriend come strolling into the busy restaurant. Firstly her hopes were high believing he was coming her direction but to her surprise he slipped into a booth with one of his buddies and two girls from their school. Her jaw dropped. Her lips puckered and she quickly scooted out of the booth then prepared to march Allen's direction but her attention was swiftly stolen by an image on the television propped in the corner. Her eyes firstly shifted in direction of the image of who looked like the hooker looking lady from the day before. Her head followed and so did her body. She stepped closer listening through the surrounding noise about the announcement of the blonde bombshell's body being found in a dumpster behind somewhere and it stated the woman was a well known call girl; a high class hooker! Her mouth dropped but became startled the moment Eva popped seemingly out of nowhere. "Jesus!" she gasped.

"Ain't that some fucked up shit." Eva commented about the news, "They say that's like the second one in two days."

"Really?" Charley asked as her attention slowly was drawn back towards Allen.

"Yeah, and you know what's really fucked up?" Eva began to grin.

"Huh?" Charley watched Allen as he laughed with his arm over the back of the booth seat near the girl he sat beside; her eyes narrowed.

"Dad said he heard that both of them had their heads lopped off." Eva started to cackle, "Ain't that just sick?"

"You're weird," Charley simply commented as found herself moving towards Allen. Her lips again puckered with frustration. She reached the booth he sat then stepped before it. She planted her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "Allen," she grumbled and he acted as if she weren't there. She had enough of him making it seem like she was the one who was always wrong. She quickly snatched the icy glass of Coke from the table and swiftly dumped the entire contents down into his lap. "Asshole!" she snapped loudly hearing him gasp from the cold shock hitting his groin followed by Eva going into a rip roaring cackling fit. She marched back to her booth gathering up her books then hurried to leave. She heard Eva shout, "Oh, you're so fucking cool, Brewster! God, I love you!" She headed towards the exit, "Fuck you, Evil!" she shouted back and stormed out of the restaurant.

Charley arrived home parking the Mustang further near the back of the house knowing at some point her Uncle John would come soon to change the oil. She sluggishly got out of the car slamming the door still feeling pissed. She moved toward the back porch dragging the loaded book bag on the ground. She froze, her attention drawn to the neighboring house. Immediately her dismay over Allen was set aside once the memory of the woman's face on the news came forward. Her eyes stared at the faded siding of the old house with her thoughts gathering the strange information. Her head trailed back to the other night when she saw two guys carrying what looked like a coffin. Her eyes slowly shifted downward and looked to the mysterious exterior entrance to the basement. Her lips slowly puckered with thought as unknowingly her drawn attention was being spied from one of the basement windows in process of being painted over with black paint.

Two green eyes focused on the teen standing frozen in the neighboring yard. Slowly a man's hand slid the black paint soaked paint brush down the smooth window pane as the eyes watched closely with suspicion. A tall, dirty blonde haired man stood before the basement window curious to what the young woman next door was possibly considering. His hand with the paint brush froze upon the moment the youth moved, dropping her book bag then walked towards the house he was inside. His lips pressed together into a thin slit and eyes narrowed. With a swift stroke he blackened the image of the moving teenager then dropped the brush and left the window.

Charley reached the exterior basement doors of the basement. Her eyes were focused on those rickety looking doors where she swore she saw the two guys carry that coffin through. Her eyes scanned around her then she slowly bent down reaching her hands to the rusty handles. Her fingers nervously gripped the handles then she started to lift the doors. "Hey, kid!" she heard a man yell causing her to drop the doors and jump back away from them. Her head scrambled along with her eyes and to her left at the front porch was a towering hulk of a man glaring at her suspiciously. She was speechless having been busted being nosy.

"Hey, girly, whatchya doing?" The man shouted at the teen.

"Um," Charley stammered taking a step back, "Nothing, really."

"Well," the man gave a sinister smile, "Why don't you keep it that way, huh, girly?"

"Ah," Charley again stumbled on her words while continuing to step backwards, "Sure." She quickly spun around and darted for her house snatching up her book bag then ran up the back porch steps racing inside the house.

The man's eyes glared over at the neighboring house then slowly he slinked back making sure the girl had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 Eye Spy A Vampire

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Two

Eye Spy a Vampire

Wanting a much needed distraction from her boyfriend conflict; Charley decided to play 'eye spy' with the neighbor. She had a feeling something really weird was going on next door. The more she thought about it the creepier it became. She knew what she saw the other night in that backyard; it had to be a coffin. And she knew what she heard the following night; it was a woman's scream. But what was truly disturbing was the fact she saw that particular woman on the news having been discovered dead. Things were adding up to something unbelievable. Was it her way of coping with Allen being a jerk? Or was she truly discovering some horrible secrets about her new neighbors. The creepy guy from earlier was enough to spook her but wasn't enough to stop her from investigating further even if it meant she had to make post at her window while using her dad's binoculars. She drug her dad's old comfy recliner in front of the window, got some food supplies, and left the television on the station that played her favorite late night horror show Fright Night hosted by Peter Vincent. She plopped down in the chair, pulled the foot rest lever, then snuggled under the quilt her grandma made her and began her stakeout while munching on Doritos and drinking sugary Coke.

The hours passed slowly, there was no real action going on next door which prompted Charley into a coma of boredom. She lay leaned back asleep in the recliner as the television played an infomercial for resolving hair loss. Her head pressed against the worn headrest while she had the quilt gathered close up near her chin as she lay curled on her side. A distant melody began to play which drifted through open window along with a cool fall breeze. The song played into her head and slowly she began to stir awake. Her lips rubbed together while her eyes fluttered. The moment her eyes opened she caught the light from the neighboring window which quickly woke her up completely. She reached down and eased the footrest lever backwards bringing the recliner's footrest down then carefully she sat up causing the quilt to drop against her lap. Her hand gripped the binoculars strung around her neck then she inched them over her eyes.

Immediately she was stunned by the image of young woman about near her age standing in the neighboring window slowly undoing the button of a pink cardigan. She grimaced not enjoying what she was about to witness. She slowly lowered the binoculars and rolled her eyes not interesting in a peep show. She took a breath and mustered the strength to carry on with her stakeout. Again the binoculars were lifted before her eyes and her face quickly twisted with disgust seeing the young woman's exposed breasts. She trembled with disgust but quickly her attention was drawn towards movement looming in the distance behind the topless woman. Her fingers worked the focus and gradually a figure was drawn closer into her view. Her lips finally smiled with a bit more interest. "Definitely male." she whispered as her eyes continued to spy through the binoculars watching the male figure slowly creep his way towards the woman. Her lips perked a bit more spreading into an intrigued smile discovering that her new neighbor was impressively good looking; her mother was right.

She watched this attractive man step into the light moving behind the topless woman; desperately she avoided glancing at the woman's prominently naked chest. She shifted the binoculars bringing the man inward to consume her line of sight. He had an amazing torso, shirtless with a moderately trim but well sculpted muscular definition. His skin tone was interestingly naturally tan. His hair was rich black with a sheen accentuating the thick ebony waves. His face was what was truly impressive. His eyes were almost a blackish brown within a large almond shape with neatly trimmed brows then a slender slope to his nose that moved down stopping above a full mouth. She even took in the unique details of the fine but expression lines at the left corner of his mouth. He was quite beautiful to look at; he practically surpassed her so called boyfriend who would be so pissed right then if he knew she was checking out the new neighbor. She didn't mind that the new looker in the neighborhood was a good twenty years or so older than her; maybe she liked older men. She snickered a little wondering how Allen would respond if he knew she might just like an older man over him. Again she snickered.

Then some much needed action started. Her lips puckered with anticipation while her eyes focused solely on the heavenly looking stud. Before her ogling eyes she watched the man lean down pressing soft kiss after soft kiss starting at the woman's bare shoulder and working his way along the slope of her neck. Her eyes shifted with each of his movements as he continued to slide his lips up the side of the woman's neck. She felt a little flutter of excitement in her chest seeing what she believe was proper foreplay; unlike Allen's version. The man worked his fingers into the thickness of the woman's hair and guiding the woman to tilt her head to the side then lean it back against his shoulder. "Oh, boy," she whispered ignoring how perverted the whole thing was. She watched closely, the man slowly leaned his head back while his full lips parted. Her mouth quickly lost its intrigued smile and lips slowly gaped. Before her gradually widening eyes she saw passed those full lips something that looked like fangs. Her eyes blinked then refocused; they were fangs. Her hands started to tremble as she was frozen and watched the man slowly move his widely opened mouth down towards the woman's neck. "Fuck," she breathed then she inhaled quickly holding her breath upon the man quickly ceasing and eyes shifted looking directly at her. Her hands released the binoculars exposing her wide horrified eyes.

From her hands and over her entire body the trembling expanded. She sat locked in a stare with what was being screamed in her head as being a vampire. With his eyes still holding hers she watched him lift his head then swiftly move himself before the unsuspecting victim. She released her breath, suddenly jerked the quilt from her legs then fumbled getting out of the recliner. She spun around and again looked into eyes that seemed vacant and emotionless as did the expression throughout his deadly gorgeous face. Her heart pounding and chest heaved erratically. She startled upon watching him lift his and gripping the blind string with fingers that were abnormally longer than normal. Her eyes focused on those ghastly fingers as they slowly drew the blind down. She stumbled backwards the moment she no longer was forced to look at him. Her eyes blinked as all the information flooded her brain and sent it into a fury of panic. She scrambled out of the bedroom and into her mother's. She ran to the side of her mother's bed and started to shake her mother awake. "Ma," she breathed heavily with her eyes wide, "Ma, the guy… that guy…"

"Charley," Judy sleepily whined rolling onto her back.

"Ma," Charley said louder; even to her words sounded crazy, "Ma, that guy…I saw fangs…"

"What?" Judy asked not really hearing her daughter's breathy words.

"Yeah, Ma," Charley stammered, "He's got fangs." She saw the sleepiness over her mother's face and realized her mother didn't understand a thing she was trying to say. She left the bed and ran out of the room hearing her mother mumbling loudly. She raced down the hallway, ran down the stairs, and then ran barefooted through the house reaching the back porch. She carefully stepped out onto the porch keeping the light off. She peered through the darkness at the neighboring house; the backyard light came on. She crouched then cautiously made her way down the step and quietly moved across the lawn then ducked down into the bushes near the neighboring backyard. She parted the shrubbery and looked to where a black jeep was parked near the back entrance to the neighboring house. She watched closely as the weird guy from earlier that day came marching out to the back of the jeep then dropped the tailgate and returned back inside the house. The guy came back but lumped over his shoulder was a pretty damn big plastic bag filled with what she believed was the poor woman from the window. Her body began to tremble again upon realizing she was witnessing someone preparing to get rid of a body. But she gasped upon hearing what sounded like loud footsteps coming from somewhere at the old house.

Foot over foot moved over the ledge lining the old shingled roof. Thumping forward the footsteps moved quicker towards the narrow corner. Over the edge and into the air the wind carried a transformation. Massive leathery wings spread out gathering the wind beneath them. Mighty flaps push the wind as the physical creature drifted smoothly towards the shadows near the jeep.

A gust of wind quickly forced Charley to drop lower to the ground. Her eyes grew wider hearing what sounded like large wings flapping. She slowly turned her head and from the corner of her eyes she saw a shadowy shape drift high above lowering towards where the jeep was parked. Her eyes and head darted forward and to her surprise she watched the guy from the window step out of the shadows. Two and two were quickly put together.

She snapped herself out of the realization hearing the man speak with a sleek calm tone, "You forgot something." then watched the obviously attractive but scary man toss a woman's purse into the hand of the creepy guy. Her eyes watched the creepy guy hurry tossing the purse into the back of the jeep as the dark haired man bit into a large red apple. Her eyes took a moment to study who she now believed to be a vampire. He wore a lengthy and stylish gray leather trench that reached just above his ankles. Surely he was beyond good looking, in fact in other circumstances she would have thought him the perfect specimen of what a man should look like, even the style but fear was all she could feel as she spied from the bushes. Then her fear sky rocketed the moment she heard her mother calling out her name just as the back porch light of her house flipped on.

Her eyes went wide; she peered over her shoulder and watched her mother step to the porch steps scanning the yard for her. "Shit," she quietly breathed then turned her attention back to the brewing nightmare next door. Her eyes were wide as they watched both men's attention be drawn to her name being called. Her breathing became erratic as her heart pounded inside her chest. She watched closely as the man from the window and now part of a living nightmare aimed his eyes firstly at her mother then shifted those black eyes scanning the bushes she thought she was hidden inside. She gasped and held her breath the moment his eyes found her. His jaw slowed its chewing of the apple as those large black pools focused completely on her. Her lips began to tremble parting them with her breath slowly being released. She watched his eyes shift looking down at the apple clasped in his fist then return to where she was poorly hidden. Her mother's voice continued to call out. She startled a little the moment he lowered his arm then with a toss sent the apple to the ground where it steadily rolled until coming to a stop just before her hiding place. Her eyes grew as wide as possible with the image of apple permanently embedded in her mind. The apple stopped exposing the giant bite; one single bite and half the apple had been consumed. Her eyes darted back to his face which looked vacant and expressionless as a Greek statue. She had enough.

Charley scrambled crawling backwards out of the bushes then darted onto the bare feet. She didn't dare looking back while racing to the back porch. Her mother began shouting questions as she practically leapt over the stairs onto the porch. She grabbed her mother by the arm and practically shoved her for the door.

His eyes had watched every move of the young teenage girl as she anxiously forced her apparent mother back inside the house. The dirty blonde haired man stepped forward as if to charge but he simply lifted his hand gesturing for the man to stop. His jaws flexed as he continued to chew the large bite of apple. It was an unexpected turn of events for his new life in that sleepy suburban neighborhood. He knew the youth was the very one who had just spied on him when he was about feed. He understood it was risky playing his ritualistic game with his prey in front of an exposed window but with the hour he not once thought neighboring eyes would discover some particular secrets. Perhaps he was a tad bit too confident that his secrets would be kept safe. Apparently there were things he had overlooked that had delivered the youth to spy on him which brewed his frustration. Now he had to do what was necessary in effort for his secrets to be kept secret.

Charley sat at the kitchen table with her eyes still wide, face pale and completely drained into shock. What did she just witness? Could it be possible that her new neighbor was a vampire? Was he something she only watched on Peter Vincent's late night horror show? Was Fright Night real? "Damn this microwave," she heard her mother comment, "Damn thing never melts the marshmallows right." She finally blinked the moment her mother set a steaming cup of heated hot chocolate in front of her. "Drink that, sweetie." Her mother suggested. She looked to her mother with disbelief, "Hot chocolate, really?" she questioned her mother finding that hot chocolate was the last thing she needed now that something next door knew she knew it was something.

"Sweetie, how late did you stay up studying?" Judy asked her daughter as she pressed her hand to Charley's forehead feeling its clamminess.

"Damn it, Ma!" Charley leaned back removing her mother's hand from her forehead, "You gotta believe me!"

"Believe what?" Judy asked as she bit into a gooey marshmallow.

"That guy next door," Charley breathed, prepared to spill her guts to her mother no matter how insane it sounded, "He had fangs and he was gonna bite this woman on the neck."

Judy frowned believing her daughter must have watched too many episodes of Fright Night, "Okay."

"Listen to me!" Charley snapped with frustrating desperation, "I saw that weirdo carry something out that sure and the hell looked like a body. Then this huge thing flew over my head and then that guy came outta the shadows. Aren't you getting what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Wait," Judy lifted her finger in thought as she chewed the last bit of marshmallow, "I don't get it."

"He's a vampire!" Charley said loud and clear and to the terrifying point. She watched her mother's face twist into confusion then slowly turn to surprise.

"A what!?" Judy asked loudly with disbelief.

Charley smacked her hand against forehead then dropped her head down against the tabletop.

"Oh my god!" Allen's voice laughed loudly, "A fucking what?" he stared in disbelief at who he wasn't sure was his girlfriend, "You gotta be fucking joshing me."

Charley's shoulders drooped as her lips were gaped in surprise that not even her supposed boyfriend believed her. "I'm not joking, Allen!" she shouted, "I know what I saw and what I saw was a vampire!"

"Oh, babe," Allen laughed while shaking his head, "This is pretty low, even for you. It's like something Evil Eva would pull."

Charley frowned with confusion, "What?"

Allen reached and rested his hand on Charley's shoulders, "You don't have to make up some crazy story."

Charley was still confused.

"Babe, if you want to get me back all you have to do is ask." Allen smugly said, felt sort of egotistical believing Charley was making up some story just to get him back.

Charley knocked his hand from her shoulder and darted up off the dining room chair in Allen's family home. She was sickened by his ego. "You know what, I was stupid for even thinking you'd give a shit." She snapped at him then moved for the dining room entryway, "Fine, I'll tell the police."

Allen quickly discarded his ego and rushed up to Charley grabbing her by the hand stopping her before she darted out of the dining room. "Charley, you can't go to cops with a story like that." he warned her, "They'll have you thrown in the loony bin or something."

Charley jerked her arm free of Allen's hand, "Well, I won't tell them he's a vampire but I will tell them about the two women I saw." She hurried before Allen could make another attempt to stop her.

Charley slammed the Mustang breaks just at the curb across from the three story 99 Oak. Behind the Mustang parked a Ford LTD. Charley got out of the car as did a middle aged balding black man wearing a tan suit with a brown tie. The man, a Detective Lennox stepped up to Charley who looked nervous and anxious. "Okay, kid, you sure about what you saw?" the detective asked Charley who quickly nodded, "Okay, let's go." The detective moved across the street with Charley close behind. Both Charley and Lennox marched up to the towering house, up the creaky front steps and onto the equally creaky porch. Lennox promptly began knocking against the window pane of one of the double doors. A curtain parted and two green eyes peered out then the door came open.

"Jerry Dandridge?" Lennox quickly asked the dirty blonde haired man.

"Um, no, Billy Cole." Billy Cole answered taking a glance at the nervous brunette teenager beside the black gentleman, "I'm his roommate."

"Well, Mr. Cole," Lennox removed his wallet then flashed his detective's badge, "I'm detective Lennox. I would like to speak to Mr. Dandridge."

"Well, he's not home." Billy quickly stated, "He's out on business." He watched the teenager roll her eyes to his unlikely answer. "Can I be of any help?" he politely asked ignoring the girl and focusing on the detective.

"Would you mind if we come and I ask you a few questions, Mr. Cole?" Lennox smiled trying to ease any tension.

"Sure, I guess." Billy nodded then stepped aside. His eyes watched closely firstly as the detective entered the dwelling then focused on the nervous teenager he recognized from the night before. He closed the door and stepped behind the two. "So, what can I do for ya, officer?"

Lennox took a moment admiring the old state of the intricate piece of architecture, "An interesting place you got here."

"Thanks, we're fixing it up." Billy said with a big smile, hiding his nervousness with ease while his hands were tucked in the pockets of his jeans, "So, what's up?"

"Well, Mr. Cole," Lennox decided to get to the point at hand, kept one eye on Charley who too was looking about the house curiously, "A woman was found murdered this morning and," he gestured to Charley who quickly looked to him, "Ms. Brewster, Charley says she saw that woman here last night, in this house."

"Well, she's obviously mistaken, Sir," Billy quickly recanted, he too kept a close eye on Charley, "I was with Jerry all last night and there was no one else here."

Charley looked shocked though the creepy guy would never fess up to being accessory to murder. "Oh, he's lying!" she pointed at Billy, "I saw him carry her body out in a plastic bag." She planted her hands on her hips waiting for the creep to recant.

Billy smiled, "Well, yeah, she obviously saw me carrying trash out. We have been unpacking and have a lot of trash." He laughed, mostly mocking the young teen's accusations that were more truthful than he would ever let on, "Hey, I can even show them to you."

Charley crossed her arms over her chest as her lips puckered.

"Okay, show them to me." Lennox moved with Billy following the man towards another part of the house.

Charley's frustration grew and grew. She was tired of feeling left alone in a nightmare that was all too damned real. She watched the detective and the creep disappear. She spun around and stomped her foot with her lips still puckered in frustration. Her narrowed eyes scanned around the clutter of opened moving crates. Her eyes frowned upon spotting something of possible interest. What did vampire's collect? She asked herself. She stepped up to a large wooden crate with bits and pieces of packing straw poking out. She dug her hands into the course and stringy straw and slowly inched it down revealing what looked to be a painting of some sort. She chewed on her bottom lip with her curiosity again getting the best of her. More and more she pushed gradually unveiling the paintings subject. The footsteps sounded as Billy and Lennox returned towards where she was left snooping. Her eyes peered closely as the straw was pushed aside. Her eyes darted wide open and she gasped then stumbled backwards bumping into one of the other packing crates.

"You alright, Charley?" Lennox questioned having just entered and found the girl startled.

"Um," Charley mumbled then looked to the detective, "Yeah."

"Well, Charley, I saw nothing but trash in those bags." Lennox announced.

Charley frowned, found Lennox's detective work really lacking, "Sir, the bag I saw last night had a body it in not trash." She flashed a glare at Billy.

"Did you actually see the body, Charley?" Billy took initiative.

"Yes, did you?" Lennox thought the question appropriate.

"Well," Charley fumbled being put on the spot, "No."

"See," Billy laughed, "The girl is obviously nuts."

Charley knew she wasn't crazy and hated the creep for suggesting it. "I am not!" she grumbled loudly, "Why don't you check in the basement!" She planted her hands on her lips glaring at the creep Billy with challenge.

"Basement," Lennox frowned, "What's down there, Charley?"

"Yeah, Charley," Billy was amused knowing more and more the girl was sounding crazier, "What's down there?" He perked his brows in a challenging gesture.

Charley pressed her lips together not sure if she should even say what she saw the first night being lowered into that basement beneath the floor she stood on.

Billy laughed, "See, she's definitely crazy, officer."

Charley had enough of being labeled crazy. "A coffin!" she shouted and both head darted in her direction.

Lennox's jaw almost dropped, "A what?"

Billy controlled himself from laughing out loud.

"Yeah," Charley said with determination, "Yeah, you heard me! A coffin! You'll find Jerry Dandridge in it sleeping the sleep of the undead!"

Billy burst into a roar of mocking laughter.

"What the hell?!" Lennox shouted then looked to Billy with embarrassment and awkwardly laughed and again looked to Charley, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me," Charley continued to stand keeping on hand on her hip while pointing accusingly at Billy; "He knows what I'm talking about. Jerry Dandridge is a vampire." Her eyes narrowed upon watching Billy make a quick mocking crucifix with his fingers while still laughing at her, "I saw him last night, he fangs and he bit her on the neck!" She believed what she said but the growing embarrassment expressed by Lennox was proving he didn't. Her eyes went wide the moment Lennox marched up to her then grabbed her by the arm and jerked her towards the front doors. "Wait, you gotta believe me!" she shouted while Billy continued his annoying laughter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cole!" Lennox shouted with a forced smile as he grabbed the door then shoved Charley out onto the porch. He faced Billy, "Truly I'm sorry." He quickly left, the door closed behind them.

Billy Cole stepped to the doors and peered through the pulled curtain watching the neighbor girl be drug off the porch by the arm. The humor faded beneath an angered scowl. He listened to the detective curse and shout at the teen. That was way too close for comfort. He knew a particular individual was going to be infuriated the moment he learns a detective was sent to the house because of what the teenager had witnessed the night before. His eyes narrowed as he allowed the curtain to drop back over the window.

Charley begged and pleaded for the detective to take her seriously but the man raged as he swung his car door open. She jumped back the moment Lennox pointed his finger in her face. "Now you listen to me, girl!" Lennox shouted at her, "I catch your little ass at my station again I'll have it locked up forever! Get it?!" She went to respond but he quickly gestured for her to shut up then got into his car slamming the door. She stood there and watched the Ford LTD speedily swerve around her and quickly leave Oak Street. No one believed her. She felt desperate. She was beyond fearful; she feared for her life. Then her fear grew more the moment she heard footsteps come from across the street; creaking wood loud and clear. Her eyes darted and discovered the creepy Billy Cole stepping onto the second floor balcony glaring down at her with threat in his narrowed green eyes. She swallowed hard. From the corner of her wide eyes came the vision of the street lights coming on which meant dark was near. She looked away from the balcony creep and scanned down both ends of the street realizing once it became dark she just might come face to face with something beyond anyone's comprehension. She stumbled backwards bumping into the Mustang then looked back up at Billy who now leaned forward propped against the balcony rail, his face smug. She went into a desperate panic. Quickly she scrambled getting into the Mustang then squealed its tires speeding away from the curb. There was only one other person that just might be of any help.

The mustang squealed to a halt before a little single story house surrounded by a white picket fence. Charley practically fell out of the car but managed to catch herself. She rushed around the Mustang then shoved through the white picket gate and ran to the front door. She didn't knock just barged into the house she has been to hundreds of times. "Evil!" she yelled upon entering the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Unwanted Visitor

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Three

Unwanted Visitor

Inside her bedroom, Eva sat at her desk with a led pencil in her hand and moving it intricately over sketch paper. She hummed to the music blaring through the headphones as she focused her eyes on her drawing which was of a very detailed interpretation of a grotesque werewolf. She didn't hear Charley's calls until the friend came barging into her bedroom. She frowned and slowly slipped the headphones from over her ears. "Brewster," she greeted with a questioning tone quickly noticing how pale and stressed Charley looked. She followed Charley, turned in her desk chair then watched Charley drop down against the floor before her. "You look like shit." She commented setting down her pencil.

"Evil," Charley said practically out of breath and quickly noticed Eva's disapproval of the nickname, "Eva, please, I need your help."

"With what?" Eva asked with suspicion, her friend's behavior really weird but entertaining at the same time.

"Eva, I know this is going to sound completely nuts but," Charley took a deep breath, "I have a vampire living next door to me and I think he's gonna try to kill me tonight."

Eva's face firstly expressed surprise then twisted into disbelief and finally became brightened with amusement. "What?" she cackled, never once would she have expected hear such stupidity come out of Charley's mouth, "What the hell are you talking about, Brewster?"

"Damn it, Eva, I'm serious." Charley practically pleaded, "You're the only one that I know that knows everything about vampires. You have to tell what I need to do to protect myself from him."

"Okay, you gotta stop this." Eva shook her head trying to ease down her cackling, "Okay, you're really funny." She rolled her eyes and went to continue with her drawing but Charley grabbed her by the forearm. Her eyes frowned looking at her friend. She saw the seriousness in Charley's wide eyes.

"How about I give you," Charley was desperate so she felt around in the back pocket of her jeans then pulled out the ten dollar bill she was supposed to use for buying gas for the Mustang, "Tell me what you know and this is yours." She lifted the bill in front of Eva's face and immediately her friend's eyes lit up.

Eva smirked then went to snatch the bill but Charley jerked it back.

"Tell me what you know, first." Charley demanded firmly.

"Okay," Eva again rolled her black lined hazel eyes, "Alright." She leaned back, rested her elbows against the chair arms and pressed the tip of her fingers just under chin. "Hmm," she hummed gathering everything she knew about vampires, "Okay, first things first…Does this vampire know that you know about him?" She watched Charley quickly nod, "That's bad, and so, you'll have to arm yourself. Get some linked garlic and hang it from your window so it will prevent him from entering easily. You could get some holy water," she saw Charley consistently nodding while taking in the information, "The prob is you'll have to go to some priest and have them say a blessing over the water; a tad complicated. Okay," she reached behind her neck and undid the latch to the silver chain around her neck then gripped the silver crucifix dangling at the end of the chain and offered it to Charley, "Now, you have to have total faith in this for it to work, got it?" She set the crucifix in Charley's hand as Charley nodded.

"Is that it?" Charley was surprised that there were minimal ways to ward off a vampire attack.

"Oh, I forgot," Eva seriously leaned forward placing her hands on Charley's shoulders then looked deep into Charley's eyes, "Your best means of protection right now is that a vampire can never enter the home without being invited by the rightful owner first." She saw a light of hope glimmer in Charley's eyes then was taken aback the moment Charley's thankfully embraced her. She awkwardly patted Charley on the back listening to the friend repeat her thanks. "No prob, Brewster." She sang though she truly believed Charley had lost her ever loving mind.

Charley felt some relief then gratefully crammed the ten dollar bill into Eva's eager hand. "Thanks, Eva." She again thanked her friend as she got up onto her feet, "I think you just saved my ass." She smiled and took a breath of relief. She hurried from Eva's bedroom as the friend sat admiring the easily earned ten dollars. She left Eva's as the sun gradually began its decent in the horizon. She returned home and immediately raided the kitchen searching for linked garlic; only thing she found was a few bulbs. She gathered up her dad's old hammer and nails then raced upstairs. She went into defense mode preparing to do whatever she could to save her hide from being skinned by a living nightmare in the form of a gorgeous man. With the hammer she nailed shut the only window in her bedroom; about two dozen nails were pierced through the wooden frame and impaled into the windowsill. She really didn't know what to do with the three bulbs of garlic so she just set them across the sill hoping it was enough to ward off any evil attack. She set down the hammer then decided to gather up some pajamas and take a much deserved relaxing bath.

The water gurgled as it was slowly sucked down the drain of the bathtub; soap suds swirled as Charley stepped out of the tub. It was the first time all day she felt somewhat relaxed. She felt safe knowing the vampire couldn't invade the house having never been invited over by her mother. She wrapped her lengthy brunette hair in a towel then dried off. She dressed in a pair of flannel pajama shorts and a simple white t-shirt then stood before the vanity blow drying her damp hair while running the brush through it. Once finished she put the blow dryer back under the sink vanity then she heard her mother call her name. She guessed it was dinner time and called back that she would be right out. Casually she hummed as she stepped out of the bathroom into the upstairs hallway. Again her mother called and she called right back; the woman was being persistent. She continued her humming while happily making her way down the stairs then did a little swing at the bottom holding on the banister. She strolled to the living room entryway and paused looking to her mother. Her eyes frowned upon discovering her mother strangely dolled up with her hair done, make up, and the most cleavage revealing blouse and a Blood Mary gripped between both her hands.

Judy smiled at her daughter who was frowning at her. "Charley," she sang with an odd flirtatious melody in her voice, "I want you to meet our new neighbor."

Charley's whole world came crashing down. Her eyes slowly shifted as she listened to her mother speak the name of the nightmare, "Jerry Dandridge." Her mother sang the name. Her eyes grew wide upon looking to the chair set before her mother, her dad's favorite living room chair. A well manicured hand rested against the outwardly curved back to the plaid chair with those now human looking fingers tapping against the multi toned blue material. She was frozen with her eyes wide and staring. Then he leaned forward, made her startle forcing her to look into those black eyes. She swallowed hard pushing back down a fearful lump as his expression was first oddly surprised but instantly his lips spread into a deceptively handsome smile then he rose up from the chair; her eyes followed. She looked to her mother believing the damned woman just metaphorically signed her daughter's death warrant. "What's he doing here?" she quickly asked then suddenly startled again when the attractive monster stepped forward. "I invited him over." She painfully listened to her mother chime; the death bells now were tolling in her head. She again startled upon the creature named Jerry Dandridge offered his hand to her and she could only stare down at that offered hand.

Judy frowned; her daughter was acting really strange though that morning Charley was blurting out accusing the neighbor of being a vampire. "Charley," she said with a little scold in her tone, "Don't be rude, shake Mr. Dandridge's hand."

Charley couldn't believe her mother wanted her to shake hands with a devil of some kind. "Please, call me Jerry." She heard that sly beast speak using a velvety tone filled with deception. Her eyes continued to stare at the offered hand. "Charley," her mother's voice again scolded which caused her to jump and prompted her to do the most horrifying thing ever. She quickly slipped her hand into his then went to pull her hand back he gripped her hand which raised the bar to her growing fear. She couldn't look at his face, her eyes stuck staring at their hands then he took another step forward causing her to once again startle forcing her to again look into those dark eyes. She felt her body begin to tremble while watching him strangely lean forward as he lifted her hand. She tried to tug her hand back but the guy's grip was damned strong. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as his eyes coyly looked into hers while his deceptively charming smile faded as he brought those dangerously full lips against the back of her hand. In her head she was screaming at the top of her imaginary lungs. "Charmed," she heard him smoothly sing which tied her stomach into knots. She finally managed to pull her hand back after his grip loosened then she looked to her mother. Damn you woman! Her mind screamed over and over.

"Oh, Jerry," Judy again sang with flirt in her tone, "That was so sweet."

Sweet, Charley yelled back at her mother only in her mind. It was far from sweet for Charley, it was positively horrifying. "Ma," she finally found her voice again. Both sets of eyes turned to her, "You seriously invited him over?" She couldn't believe her dumb luck; her mother knew exactly what she said he was and still the woman opened the door to a vampire.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Judy frowned not liking her daughter's tone.

"What's wrong?" Dandridge asked keeping a close eye on the frazzled teenager, "Afraid I might come over without being invited first?" He looked to Judy flashing his dark and lovely brown eyes and watched the woman quickly swoon into a flirtatious bout of giggles. He fed her his charming laugh then again looked to the young woman who looked positively in disbelief. "Well, I understand the concern but," he chimed with an underlining suggestion hidden within his tone, "Now that I've been made welcome; I'll most likely stop by quite a bit. In fact," he watched the girl's pretty face grow paler, "Any time I feel like it." He was amused by the definite terror building widely in the girl's light brown eyes then turned to the mother aiming his irresistible charms, "But not without your mother's kind permission, of course." He smiled that cunning grin watching as the poor woman was beyond fascinated with him.

"Oh, Jerry," Judy again swooned resting her hand strategically against her exposed cleavage, "You're always welcome to come over." She blushed in response to his lovely smile, "It's such a relief having someone so interesting move into this neighbor." She went to continue her flirting but heard the distinct sound of her daughter stumbling back into the entryway. She again frowned upon noticing her daughter's strange state. "Charley, is something wrong?" she asked seeing her daughter radiating nothing but nervousness.

"Yeah," Charley lied and again startled the moment his eyes shifted her direction, "I mean, no. I just got some studying to do." She practically stammered on every word while slowly backing through entryway.

"Okay," Judy was somewhat relieved, now she could have some more alone time with the latest charmer in the neighborhood.

Charley started to turn around, "See you, Charley," she heard him speak and froze hearing that underlining sinister tone, "Soon." She hated the sound of that. Without no desire to hang around she darted back up the stairs but tripped on her own rushing feet halfway up. She quickly scrambled back onto her sock covered feet then rushed into her bedroom which lost any sense of security knowing the vampire was now given easy access to use her as some sick version of a dog's chew toy. She slammed her door shut and locked it. She hurried grabbing her office chair then rolled it to the door and braced the door with it. She scrambled dragging the recliner back facing the neighboring window to keep watch. Gathering her grandma's quilt, dad's binoculars, and her childhood best friend Mister Cuddle-ton, a ragged teddy bear, she flopped back in the recliner prepared to keep a much deserved watch over the neighboring vampire's dwelling. Yet, in no time after such an exhausting twenty-four hours she was asleep.

The neighborhood was eerily silent with only the sound of a brisk fall wind moving through the trees. Both Dandridge's and the Brewster's houses were dark. Nestled inside her bedroom, Charley sat in the recliner with her body bundled up in the heavy quilt, her arms tightly wrapped around Mister Cuddle-ton, the binoculars rested on her lap, and the crucifix tightly fisted in her hand. Her body was awkwardly slouched sideways in the recliner with her head propped against Mister Cuddle-ton's fluffy head. Suddenly she was jolted awake by a loud thud sounding from above. She fumbled trying to stand having the quilt twisted about her legs. The moment she stood up the binoculars thudded to the floor which made her jump. Then a loud thud again sounded from above followed by another then another as in the manner of heavy footsteps. Her eyes followed across the ceiling while she clung to Mister Cuddle-ton for dear life and imaginary support. The footsteps faded as they moved further across the ceiling.

She stumbled her feet out of the quilt around her ankles then hurried to the bedroom door. She pressed her ear against the door listening for any sound to indicate an unwanted visitor. With one arm hugging the teddy bear, she rolled the chair away from the door then unlocked it and cracked it enough to peek out. She slowly poked her head into the hallway and looked down seeing nothing. She cautiously slipped from her bedroom keeping a close watch of the end of the hallway. A strange squeaking sound sent her heart into a quick rhythm. Again she hugged both arms around Mister Cuddle-ton while gripping her petite fist around the crucifix. One step forward followed by another she was lured down the hallway by the persistent squeaking. Images of those chirpy bats from all those movies on Fright Night replayed over and over in her head. Was she about to discover a batty version of her attractive vampire neighbor? She reached the stairs and peered over the banister down at the foray; nothing but squeaky sounds. Carefully she moved her colorfully socks down the stairs keeping her teddy hugged and crucifix fisted. She neared the bottom, the squeaking continued. She stepped off the last step and scanned about the foray then her eyes caught the shadow of the source of the squeaking; a tree branch scraped against the window. She sighed with relief.

Inside Judy Brewster's bedroom the thin curtains tossed about as the window was halfway opened; the hem of the curtains blew upward brushing lightly against the standing figure. Dandridge's eyes focused on the sleeping widow and slowly, an ease about his smooth walk, he moved towards the bed. Little by little his lips formed an attractive but sinister slanted grin. He stared down at Judy Brewster as the woman rolled onto her back in her sleep. So easy it would be for him to snatch the woman's life but there were more pressing matters to deal with. Satisfied the woman was heavily asleep, under a weight of valium; he turned and silently moved for the bedroom door. He passed the vanity, the mirror void of reflection, then grabbed the door knob quietly opening the door. He took one last glance over his shoulder then stepped out into the hallway. Upon closing the bedroom door he used his unnatural strength and pulled the door further forward which broke the door frame and jammed the door. He took two wide steps forward then opened Charley's bedroom door. His slanted smirk untarnished, he freely entered the bedroom whistling a little melody.

Charley returned to the stairs after having gone to the kitchen to fetch a soda from the fridge. She made her way up the stairs then moved down the hallway. With the teddy and can of soda tucked under her arm she tucked the crucifix into the pocket of her pajama shorts. She reached her bedroom and opened the door entering feeling some ease having discovered her ideals of vampire bats were totally wrong; they didn't squeak. She moved across the carpeted floor while popping the soda can tab. At the window she looked out and to her surprise she watched the neighboring window go dark. Perhaps she wasn't going to get an unwanted visit from the nightmare next door. Maybe he decided to on giving her a break. Her lips puckered as the soda can's rim was brought to her lips. Her little sense of deceptive relief blocked her from sensing the movement behind her. She tilted her head back taking a hefty mouthful of soda. Her little senses finally prodded her with the strange sensation that something or someone was lurking behind her. Her eyes slowly grew wide as the soda can was slowly lowered. With her mouth full of soda her eyes slowly shifted to the left; definitely felt the weight of eyes burning into the back of her head. She forced herself to swallow the large mouthful then gathered what courage she had and made a quick spin around.

In an instant Charley was snatched by the throat; Mister Cuddle-ton and the soda can both hit the floor. There he was; those cunning black eyes peered up into hers as her feet dangled above the floor. There he was; those full lips curved into a deceptively gorgeous but sinister smile which grinned up at her as she was lifted higher from the floor. Her hands fumbled trying to tug at his wrist in a failed attempt to relinquish his practically strangling grip. She watched with wide eyes as those lips moved.

"We don't want to wake your mother, now do we, Charley?" Dandridge asked with a mocking laugh following then his face melted into rage, "Right?!" he grumbled and with ease and strength he flung the teenager through the air.

Charley did a midair flip upon the powerful thrust which basically tossed her like some rag doll. She dropped like dead weight atop her bed with such force she literally bounced and went flipping over the side of her bed painfully landing with a thud on her stomach. She grunted the moment she felt the air be knocked out of her. She coughed getting up onto her hands and knees in effort to catch her breath and bearings. Her instincts told her it was far from over; her head quickly lifted and eyes saw him coming towards her. She scrambled onto her feet then raced onto her bed. With awkward balance she practically bounced running across the width of the bed then dropped to the floor prepared to dart for the bedroom door but was snatched by the back of the hair. With a gasp she was jerked backwards by the hair and slammed backwards atop the bed. Before another escape attempt, she was again snatched by the throat and forced to look into those horrifying pools of blackness.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused me?" Dandridge practically growled passed his clenched teeth; he forced himself to focus solely on her terrified light brown eyes, avoided her face. He held her down pinned against the bed while she squirmed and tried to pry his hand from her throat. "You spied on me," he angrily spoke the crimes she committed against him, "You almost disturbed my sleep." his voice grew lower in tone with each mention of her crimes, "And you dared bringing the police to my house!" Keeping his eyes solely with hers he rose up and jerked her off the bed by the throat, "You deserve to die, girl!" he grumbled louder then with a shove sent her stumbling backwards into the wall near the window.

Charley grunted upon hitting the wall; slightly stunned she was off guard which gave him another opportunity to again grab her by the throat. She was pulled forward then slammed hard against the wall causing the drywall to crack. Her hands grabbed his wrist as she was slowly dragged upward pressed against the wall. His eyes not once left hers which made his presence even more terrifying than the actual physical abuse. Her legs started to frantically kick the heels of her feet back against the wall and shook the wall causing drywall dust to drift to the carpet. Keeping hold of his wrist with her left hand she brought her right hand down into the pocket of her shorts fumbling for the crucifix.

"But," he spoke firmly, "I'm going to give the choice I don't have." his eyes watched the strain within hers, "Forget about me, Charley, and I'll forget about you." he gave an option that typically wouldn't be given. He tightened his vice grip around her throat wanting an answer. "What do you say, Charley? Is it a deal?" he asked refusing to see the girl's terrified facial expression; typically he would indulge in such horrors but strangely he avoided such indulgence.

Charley heard his verbal offer but her fear scrambled her mind with only the thought of fending him off. She pulled her hand from her pocket then moved to aim the crucifix into his face but his hand swiftly snatched her wrist. She felt his grip gradually tighten bit by bit around her petite wrist. Desperately she wanted to cling onto her only weapon but the crushing vice tightened more and more and soon the crucifix was forced from her hand falling to the floor. Her eyes looked to his seeing the burning fury. "You foolish little girl." She listened to him comment then she felt him lift her higher followed by guiding her across the wall towards the window. She continued to kick her legs as he held her against the wall beside the window. Her eyes strained as they watched him flip the window lock then with only the tip of his fingers the nails were effortless ripped from the sill and the window darted up. She knew right then that he was going to shove her out the window and make it look like she did a crazy swan dive as in suicide. She gasped the moment he pulled her before the window. With everything she had inside her she slapped her hands grabbing hold of the sides of the window and desperately she tried to hang on for dear life as he nudged her down to the opening.

His jaw clenched tightly. His mouth held a sinister scowl as he watched the fear of death fill her wide eyes. He felt her desperation as she clung to the sides of the window. With little struggle he managed to force her through the window with his hand holding her throat firmly and continued to push her backwards. He listened to her gasps as the majority of her torso hung out the window. It'll all be over soon; he thought to himself. He ignored her as her hands fumbled with their struggle to cling onto the window; her left hand knocked items off the dresser set beside the window. "Please," he heard her plead which forced his focus to slip; his eyes blinked and upon opening looked at her terrified face.

Her eyes were wide and saw something weird come across his face which gave her a second to do something. In her hand she managed to grab a pencil from the turned over mug that was on top of her dresser. She took that momentary instance and with the pencil tightly fisted in her hand she swung her arm. With all her strength she impaled the pencil down into the back of the hand gripping her throat. Her hands snagged hold of the window just as he jerked his hand back with a loud bellow of pain. She pulled herself back inside the window instinctively bringing her hand to her throat. His bellows continued as he spun around. Coughing she looked as he stopped with his back to her. She jumped the moment his arm darted up exposing his pencil impaled hand. Her eyes grimaced as they watched him wrap lengthened fingers around the end of the pencil protruding from the back of his hand then with a painful looking jerk the pencil was pulled out. She swallowed hard watching him flip his hand palm up with a pencil sized hole directly through the center of the palm with evidence of oozing blood. Vampires do bleed; she strangely thought to herself but again jumped the moment he spun around. Her mouth gaped with her facing twisting into a terrified grimace.

His face was distorted, transformed into the true image of what he was. His eyes wide and swallowed by red centered with a fine pupil. His features distorted demonically as passed his snarled lips were protruding fangs. From his mouth came an enraged bellow. With his supernatural mind a powerful wind gusted passed him and struck Charley which slammed her back against the window. As his bellow faded the distinct sound of pounding quickly ended his fit of rage. His head snapped looking to the bedroom door as Judy Brewster's voice yelled through her door while pounding against it. His head turned and again faced Charley who was frozen with arms back against the window, eyes wide, and that damned face. His features were sub normal as the flakey mother continued calling her daughter's name and stating loudly that her door was jammed. He again looked to the bedroom door feeling for the first time a sense of nervousness. His head again jerked and once again looked to Charley who stood breathing in short shocked gasps. His face now returned to that handsome mask.

Charley heard her mother but she was in shock of everything she just experienced and witnessed. His eyes were again that rich black as they stared at her. She watched his lips curl back into a snarl flashing a glint of fangs. She gasped as his bloody hand darted up then her eyes watched him curl his normal fingers into a tight fist. She jumped the moment he turned and headed for the bedroom door. He flung the door open striking the wall then moved to the hallway window. Within seconds she saw the curtains billow outward and watched a sinister black shadow drift along the hallway wall. Her eyes finally blinked. Her feet pried off the floor and she ran out of her bedroom then to the hallway window. Just as she slammed the window shut her mother jerked her bedroom door open. Her eyes peered out window searching for any sign of her attacker.

"What's going on?" Judy asked stepping up to Charley.

Charley quickly spun around and forced a long relaxed sign and stretched a pretend smile over her sweaty face. "Awe, nothing," she sighed with a little forced laugh, "I had a nightmare." She rolled her eyes; nightmare was right. Her mother screeched which caused her to jump.

"Oh my god," Judy practically screamed, "That reminds me. I had this nightmare the other night that I was attending church, like every Sunday, and suddenly I was naked standing in front of the entire congregation." She shook her head finding her nightmare so horrible not having a clue that her daughter just survived a true nightmare. She startled the moment a loud crash sounded from outside, "Now what?" she asked trying to peek out the window behind Charley.

Charley spun around and looked out the window. Her mouth lipped the word 'fuck' upon seeing her dad's poor antique Mustang with its windshield completely busted out. "Really?" she mumbled aloud.

"What?" Judy curiously asked.

Charley spun around pressing herself back against the window. "Nah, nothing," she nervously laughed, "Damn raccoons getting into the trash again." She stepped from the window then grabbed her mother by the shoulders and turned the woman back towards the bedroom door. "You go back to bed," she suggested giving her mother a nudge through the doorway, "I know you have to get up early in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right," Judy yawned then spun around, "Do you need something to help you sleep? Do you want one of my valiums?"

"No, Ma," Charley shook her head then nudged her mother backwards and closed the door, "Night, Ma!" She heard her mother say goodnight then she dragged her colorful socks across the hallway floor. She felt exhausted, drained to the point of on the verge of collapsing. Slowly she dragged herself towards her bed. She turned around and plopped her rear onto the foot of her bed. Her face was unable to express anything as her eyes were glazed over with shock. She bent down and grabbed Mister Cuddle-ton then embraced the cushiony teddy tightly while resting her chin down against the top of its plush head. Suddenly the telephone in her room rang which caused her jump with a bounce seated on the bed. Her eyes darted to the ringing telephone then she shakily reached. Her sore fingers, strained by clinging on for dear life, wrapped around the phone and slowly she lifted it up from the base. She swallowed then reluctantly brought the phone to her ear. "I see you, Charley." she heard that slick tone slither from the phone into her ear. She panicked dropping the phone on floor and looked to the window and to the neighboring window seeing his smug face. Her eyes looked down at the phone with wide fear. "What's wrong, Charley, the little girl scared?" she heard him loud and clear mocking her. Her lips pressed together and she snatched up the phone bringing it back to her ear then glared through the window.

Dandridge couldn't ignore the girl's face which attempted to express some type of strength. He stood before the window as Billy was knelt down dabbing his pencil wound with a wet cloth. "I just destroyed your car, Charley." He announced the obvious.

"No shit," Charley grumbled into the phone.

"That's nothing compared to what's in store for you…tomorrow night." he spoke calmly and coolly with his smug smirk firm across his lips, "Sweet dreams." He hung the phone up. His eyes burned through the window and watched Charley hang up her phone.

Charley continued to glare back at the sinister creature of the night. She watched him lift his uninjured hand then grip the bottom of the blind and slowly pulled the blind down until he was no longer visible. Her head jerked forward. Her lips puckered then she reached forward and flipped on the television. Fright Night was on, usual at that hour, and of course she had to again see more faces of vampires. Her eyes narrowed at the screen.

Dandridge's smug expression faded beneath another made of frustration. He pulled his injured hand from Billy's and looked down at the loyal henchman. His bottom lip moved slightly outward as his jaw clenched tightly. "Why?" he asked with a frustrated tone. He pushed passed Billy before any attempt to an answer was given. The henchman got up off his knees.

Charley sat staring at the screen just as a commercial ended and Fright Night returned. The host, Peter Vincent became the focus. She listened to the older actor speak. His words spoke of his strong belief about the existence of creatures of the night, especially vampires. His words struck home; she believed that he believed. She had watched so many of his low budget Hammer films where he slain so many evil vampires, male and female. He was the Great Vampire Killer who not once hesitated to stake the evil bastards no matter the circumstances. He announced a show of proof of his devotion to slaughtering vampires. Before her eyes the scenario played out to her as a sermon of sorts; preaching to her that one devoted could destroy what was immortal. Her eyes glimmered with an almost lust to watch the vampire killer do his mastery work. "Yeah," she breathed upon watching Peter Vincent bring the tip of a stake above a velvet covered bust, "Do it, Peter." she spoke to the television with anticipation growing. Her eyes focused, watched closely as the younger Peter Vincent raised his hammer wielding hand then with a mighty blow the stake impaled the coffin laid vampire. Her lips eagerly pressed together and eyes narrowed watching the spray of vampire blood speckle across the Great Vampire Killer's face. Blow after blow her hands tightly fisted. It came to her upon watching the Hammer film actor portray his character to the fullest; Peter Vincent was her only hope to defeating the neighboring monster.


	4. Chapter 4 None Believers

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Four

None Believers

Ignoring the strain her nightmare was inflicting upon her, Charley took a bus to the local television station that aired Fright Night. She arrived early, barely slept, and paced about the sidewalk waiting with hopes that Peter Vincent would show himself at some point. As she waited, she ran through her mind what she was going to say to the aged actor. Her nerves were on edge not sure of the outcome. She had to do whatever it took to convince Peter Vincent that her neighbor was a vampire and was threatening her life. After nearly two hours her moment came in the form of a very unhappy looking Peter Vincent stepping out of the studio lugging his wooden vampire killing kit while dressed in a typical cream colored suit, not his signature Peter Vincent attire. She felt that tingle of hope as she marched towards Vincent who walked towards an antique looking car, almost looked foreign. "Mr. Vincent," she called while moving towards him but he seemed not to hear her, "Mr. Vincent." she again called and finally the actor halted then turned to the side with an annoyed expression across his wrinkled eyes.

"Yes," Peter Vincent asked with his English accent sounding through his annoyed tone, "What do you want me to sign?"

Charley paused, heard the definite annoyance in the man's tone, "Um," she mumbled still trying to figure out how to go about asking him for his help, "Well, Mr. Vincent, I was just wondering about all that stuff you said last night on your show."

"Yes," Peter was surely in no mood for chit-chat, "What about it?"

"Well," she again stammered a bit on the words, "Did you really believe what you said?"

Peter scanned the young woman, "What difference does it make?" he saw her as a representation of his failed ratings, "It's apparent that your generation has no tolerance for vampires or vampire killers. All you want are some deranged madmen running around wielding machetes chopping overly sexed teens into pieces." He was tired of dealing with the current generation of blood and gore lusting teenagers. He made a little annoyed huff through his nose then turned around. "I believe in vampires." he heard the teenager announce. He finally smiled after a horrible day then turned around. His head tilted, perhaps felt pity for such a fragile mind. "My dear," he stepped up to the young lady and patted her sweetly on the cheek, "Only if there were more of you out there then just maybe my ratings would have been higher. Now," he stepped back, "If you would excuse me." He turned around and proceeded towards the trunk of his old car.

"Mr. Vincent, wait," Charley followed the actor, "I need your help, please."

Peter opened his trunk and carefully set the movie prop inside the trunk. "Dear, I have no time for any of this nonsense." he proclaimed then slammed the trunk. He stepped forward then literally shoed the young lady with the wave of his and gesturing her to move out of his way. Once the teenager stepped back he made his way to the driver's side door.

"Please, Mr. Vincent," Charley started to plead, her voice sounding desperate, "I have a vampire living next door to me and he's planning on killing me tonight." She just blurted it out, it sounded insane coming out of her mouth but knew it was the truth no matter how unreal it sounded. She watched the actor open his car door then he made a brief pause and grimaced at her. "Please, I'm telling the truth." she couldn't stop the desperation in her voice.

"If this is your idea of a sick joke, I am far from amused, young lady." Peter scolded her, "You should be ashamed of yourself." He got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Wait, please, you have to believe me." Charley continued with her desperate plea feeling a swell of tears building within her tired eyes. The actor didn't say another word and simply rolled up his window then drove the car away. Her eyes followed the vehicle; watched her one and only hope go speeding down the road. She stood there with her arms hugged over her chest. She looked around as if lost. She was lost, lost in a world of udder darkness and horror. What was she to do? There was no one to turn to? She hadn't ever felt so alone in her life. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Her lips pressed tightly together trying to hold back any desperate sobs. Her head dropped as she made a soft sniffle. Defeated, she turned around and prepared to walk home. Walking those streets with dozens of people moving by gave her no relief from the loneliness. They were oblivious to the real darkness that waited for the moment the sun died and the moon lived. All their faces expressing no knowledge of the horrors nightfall brought.

She found herself at a corner where a phone booth stood. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a dime then slipped into the phone booth. Her hand trembled as she pressed the pad of her finger against the silver buttons. Though she knew he didn't believe her, she needed to hear a familiar voice. She waited and finally someone answered, "Hi, Mrs. Peterson, its Charley." She tried to stop her voice from cracking, "Yeah, thanks." She waited for a moment then Allen's voice came over the line, she smiled. "Hey, could you come pick me up?" she asked praying he wasn't too miffed about her dumping the soda on his crotch, "Yeah, we need to talk. I would like that. Okay, well," she explained her location then hung up the phone then stood outside the booth waiting for Allen to arrive in his mother's car.

Allen arrived as he promised. Though she knew he didn't believe her about the whole vampire situation, Charley couldn't help but smile upon seeing him. Charley got into the car and something inside her prompted her to suddenly grab hold of him and kiss him as if she would never kiss him again which just might be true. Allen was certainly surprised but pleasantly surprised by Charley's sudden burst of affection. The moment their kiss ended, Allen leaned back with a dazed grin, "Wow," he hummed, "I guess you missed me, huh?"

"Yeah," Charley replied though in ways she was more concerned what she was going to miss out on after that night when she was most likely going to meet a ghastly demise.

"I missed you too, babe." Allen chimed then pulled the car away from the curb. "So, what are you doing out this way?" he continued to smile, her powerful kiss lingering across his lips.

"I went to speak to Peter Vincent." she confessed as her eyes stared forward.

"Huh," he glanced over at her, "Really? Why?" He seemed to have forgotten her whole vampire outburst from the other day.

"Because I wanted his help." she said with a droll tone.

"Help with what?" Allen asked as the memory of her vampire outburst started to return which gradually gave him concern.

"Help with killing my neighbor," she continued to explain with a monotone, "Remember, he's a vampire and he wants to kill me."

Allen's eyes slowly widened upon hearing her almost casual confession of what sounded like pure lunacy along with first degree murder. "Charley," he spoke carefully, "Babe, what makes you think that your neighbor wants to kill you?"

"Because," she didn't once look over at Allen, "I know what he is, I know he's a vampire and he's afraid I'll go tell the world but the world won't believe me. He already tried last night but he failed. So, I went to Peter Vincent to ask him to help me but he didn't believe me either. So, my only option is to go home, wait until that creepy guy Billy Cole leaves then go into the vampire's lair and put a stake through his heart."

Allen was beginning to move beyond worried; slightly fearful of Charley's sanity. "Babe," he spoke calmly, "You're talking about murder."

Charley turned her head and looked at Allen with an emotionally drained expression. "Have you forgotten," she spoke with that persistent monotone, "Vampires are already dead so you can't murder something that's already dead."

Allen chewed on his top lip. He really cared about Charley and was horrified by her state of mind. He almost felt guilty that perhaps his constant pressuring her for sex had put a strain on her. There had to be something he could do to help her out of her delusions. His mind trailed for a bit as the car sat at a red light. Maybe, just maybe, if he were to speak more sanely to Peter Vincent the actor might agree to help but not with murder but convincing Charley that her neighbor wasn't some kind of movie monster. "I got it." He quickly said as the light turned green, "I'll take you home." the idea formed as he spoke, "You get some sleep and I'll go pick up Eva and the two of us will go to Peter Vincent."

"Allen, I already tried and it didn't work." Charley shook her head believing it was useless to convince anyone to truly help her.

"Yeah but you haven't let good old Allen Peterson give it a shot." Allen smiled praying he could convince Charley to trust him, "I'm positive Eva and I can get the old guy to help you. In fact we all will help you."

Charley was having a hard time believing a word Allen was saying. "You don't believe me, so why bother?" she sighed and leaned her head to the side against the window.

Allen reached and grabbed Charley's hand, "Charley, I love you." He never once thought he would say those words but in that moment it seemed appropriate.

Charley shifted her eyes and saw his sincere smile. Maybe he did love her but he sure didn't believe her.

"Will you let me take the lead with Peter Vincent?" Allen asked keeping his smile cheery.

"Whatever." Charley caved in then closed her eyes.

"Great," Allen chimed, "Just promise you won't do anything until you hear from us." He glanced over at Charley and watched her nod while keeping her eyes closed, "Good." He squeezed her hand.

Allen managed to convince Charley to stay put in her bedroom then took on the tedious task of convincing Eva Thompson to help out. The moment he mentioned Peter Vincent Eva was out the door before he was. They found Peter's address in the local phone book and headed straight to the aging actor's apartment.

Peter Vincent moped around his horror memorabilia cluttered apartment. His small apartment had become a museum of every single horror film he acted in and then some. He sat dressed in his old satin robe at his two person kitchen table staring down at what was an eviction notice. His life hadn't exactly gone the way he had hoped, his years of portraying the infamous Great Vampire Killer seemed gone as was his cable show Fright Night. Years he continued performing as Peter Vincent on the small time local cable network reliving his past while his past played on the small screen. His career seemed at a tragic end now that the cable show was cancelled because of poor ratings. He made a soft sniffle and allowed the notice to fall from his hand then his shoulders slumped in defeat. Then a knock sounded on his apartment door. He made a sigh and reluctantly got up from the chair. Was he about to get a final eviction notice delivered by the local police department?

He sluggishly made his way to the door as the knocking continued. He undid the chain lock then opened the door. To his relief he discovered two teenagers standing in the hallway in front of his door. He wasn't in a mood to entertain the mass murderer generation. "Now is not a good time." He quickly said and went to the close the door but the young man quickly slapped his hand against the door. He frowned finding the behavior rude.

"Mr. Vincent," Allen was determined to do whatever it took to save his girlfriend's sanity, "I'm Allen Peterson…"

"Eva Thompson," Eva excitedly interrupted Allen who simply flashed a glare at her.

"Yeah," Allen shook his head keeping his hand firmly planted on the door, "Mr. Vincent, can we speak to you, please."

Peter took a moment to think; perhaps they were his only fans in town. He decided to pull out the dusty red carpet for possible fans. "Wait one moment," he stepped and straightened his robe feeling somewhat dabber then poised himself. He swung the door open flashing as huge smile, "Please, come in." He stepped back and allowed the typical clean cut young man inside along with the vampire looking young woman. He closed the door then looked to the two young individuals with high hopes. "So," he sang with his English accent then strolled passed them having remembered leaving the eviction notice on the kitchen table. "So, what can I do for you two?" he asked slinking his way across the floor then snatching up the paper shoving it into his robe pocket, "Perhaps an autograph or an interview for your high school paper?" He turned around with a big smile. Allen stood perfectly still and silent as the black clad Eva was in awe of all the horror collectables. His eyes frowned finding the young lady strange.

"No, Mr. Vincent," Allen said then swung his arm behind him snatching Eva by the sleeve and tugged back behind him, "We're here because of something much more serious and important."

Peter frowned again, "More important than my autograph?" He tucked his hands into the robe's pocket, confused.

"Yes," Allen nodded, "It's sort of a matter of life or death."

"Oh, well," Peter smiled though he was still confused, "I see how that is more important but what could I possibly do to help?"

"Well," Allen went to speak but again was interrupted by Eva.

"You remember a chick named Charley Brewster?" Eva blurted and the actor shook his head obviously not recognizing the name, "She said she came to see you."

"Wait," Allen glared at Eva who simply grimaced back at him, "She's the girl who believes a vampire is living next door to her."

Peter finally knew who they were talking about, "Oh, dear, yes, I remember. She is positively insane." He immediately noticed the awkwardness about Allen's expression even though the Gothic girl beside the boy tried not to snicker. "Oh, my boy, I do hope she's no friend of yours."

Eva belted out a short cackle, "Oh yea he does," she reached and pinched Allen's cheek, "He's got it bad for the chick." Allen quickly knocked her hand away forcing her to cackle again.

"Shut up." Allen grumbled under his breath then placed himself in front of Eva, "Mr. Vincent, she really does believe the guy is a vampire and she says she's gonna kill him."

Eva quickly leaned to the side looking around Allen, "Yeah, apparently with the traditional stake through the heart bit!" She was quickly elbowed in the tit by Allen, "Allen!" She groaned cupping her hand over her left breast.

"Oh, my dear boy," Peter chimed and strolled passed the two teenagers moving for where a simple twin sized bed, "You're friend or girlfriend needs a therapist not a vampire killer." He bent down pulling an old suitcase out from under the bed then placed atop the bed flipping it open to begin packing. "See, I have no time for this nonsense." He began tossing some clothing into the suitcase, "As of today I quit Fright Night because I have been offered a starring role in a major motion picture and, so, you see Hollywood beckons and I must accept the call." He proceeded to lie to himself as well as the youths.

Allen was desperate and the only other option he knew was a bribe, money always talked. "If you help us, Mr. Vincent," he spoke up loud and clear, "I'll give you all that I have in my savings account."

Peter quickly froze mid packing upon hearing dollar signs. He looked to the young man, "How much?"

"I have nearly a thousand dollars." Allen announced then nudged Eva.

"Huh?" Eva blinked then grimaced followed by rolling her eyes, she dug into her leather jacket pocket then presented the ten dollar bill she earned from Charley, "I got ten bucks."

"I'll take it!" Peter smiled excitedly, no more eviction. He marched up to the teenagers, quickly snatched the ten dollar bill from Eva's hand stuffing it into his pocket. He sighed then guided the teens turned around and rested his hands on their shoulders. "So, my friends, how shall we cure your little friend of her delusion?" he asked leading the two into his tiny living room overran by memorabilia.

Once in the living room an idea struck Eva like a brick to the head. "I know!" she shouted excitedly and focused her attention on Peter Vincent, "Well, you remember your movie Orgy of the damned?"

"Yes," Peter nodded, of course he did, it was one of his favorite roles, "Of course, it was my favorite role."

"Well, remember when you looked into the mirror and the vampire didn't cast a reflection?" Eva explained more and watched Peter nod, "Well, that's we do. We bring Charley over to the neighbor's and you perform some kinda vampire test."

Peter smiled at the genius idea, "My dear, an excellent idea." He rushed up to a small fireplace mantel and snatched a silver cigarette case. He turned and stepped up to Eva, "And this is the actual prop that was used." He carefully opened the case exposing the mirror inside with a row of cigarettes. The two teens gathered closely.

Clocks of all sizes and styles chimed, coo-cooed, and clanged loudly upon the clock striking the sixth hour. Within the fading sounds of the clocks mingled the ring of a telephone. Billy Cole marched passed the wall of clocks to the small table where the telephone persistently rang. He snatched up the phone, put it to his ear and heard a young woman's voice ask for Jerry Dandridge. His eyes lifted looking up the nearby staircase where Jerry Dandridge strolled down in the process of yawning. "It's for you," he announced snatching an orange from the fruit bowl beside the telephone then tossed it to Dandridge the moment the vampire reached the bottom of the stairs. He handed the phone over to Dandridge.

Dandridge frowned a little not sure who would be calling him. He tucked the phone propped between his head and shoulder as he began peeling the orange. "Yes," he spoke into the phone, again his eyes frowned listening to the young woman's voice, "Oh, yes, I would be interested in helping out a young person." He smiled at Billy who smiled back. His brows furrowed as he listened to an elaborate scheme. "Well, that would be a problem because I've been recently reborn."

Eva brought the phone down against her chest and looked up at Allen and Peter. "He won't do crosses." She announced, "He's a recently reborn Christian and believes crosses are sacrilegious."

"Well, how about holy water." Peter suggested, desperate to earn the ten bucks in his pocket and a possible thousand dollars.

Eva quickly brought the phone back to her ear and asked. She shook her head, "Won't do either."

Peter huffed then it came to him. "Well, it's only tap water not real holy water." He explained with a firm tone.

Dandridge nodded, "Awe, yes, I see." His mouth continued to grin while finishing peeling the orange. "Yes, of course, that will be fine but don't bring her over until after six tomorrow, I'll be out until then." He hung up the phone and gave an amused chuckle. He drove his thumb into the center of the orange separating a wedge. "Looks like we don't have to go out tonight after all." He explained with another chuckle, "They're bringing her over tomorrow night to prove," he took a moment to suck the orange juices from his thumb, "to her that I'm not a vampire." He coyly grinned then tucked the orange wedge into his mouth. Billy laughed while shaking his head. He chewed the piece of fruit imagining how interesting tomorrow night was going to be. He turned away from the phone with Billy following.

Allen had dropped Eva off at home but instead of going home he decided to personally give Charley the good news. He arrived to the Brewster home and parked at the curb across the street. He got out of the car and marched across the street just as Mrs. Brewster stepped out onto the front porch. "Hey, Mrs. B." he greeted her and she turned to him with a pleased smile.

"Well, hello, Allen." Judy greeted the young man, "It's so nice to see you again but I can't stand and chit-chat, I start the night shift tonight."

"Oh, okay," Allen nodded knowing how the woman loved giving out every detail of information.

"Okay," Judy sang then moved down the steps not locking the front door, "Go on in. Charley's in her room." She walked down the sidewalk with a somewhat sexy sway about her scrub covered hips. She waved back at Allen just as her ride pulled up to the sidewalk.

Allen flashed his girlfriend's mother a smile and a little wave. He turned to the door and rolled his eyes. He opened the door but something caught the corner of his eye. His head turned to the left peering across the yard at the closely neighboring house where Charley's so called vampire lived. His eyes squinted trying to see into the dark shadows of the large house's front porch; there was an odd feeling as if someone was watching. He quickly shook the feeling, perhaps Charley's entire crazy vampire babbling got to him. He entered the house closing the door behind him.

Allen's feeling was correct; someone was keeping a close eye on the Brewster house. In the cover of the thick shadows draped over the neighboring house's porch, Dandridge stood. He stood in the shadows leaned sideways against the paint peeling wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes practically glowed after they had taken in the image of the young man who he knew was Charley's boyfriend. He saw the young man was fairy attractive and clean cut which oddly didn't set well with him. He found the young man's appearance typical; the boy had a youthful baby face clean shaven and sandy blonde hair neatly cut and styled with a typical outfit made up of faded denim jeans, quite clean sneakers, and an argyle sweater dully mixed with shades of blue. He stood back from the wall and reentered his dwelling.

Allen hurried up the stairs and marched down the hallway to Charley's bedroom door. He gave a soft knock while grabbing the handle. Upon twisting the handle he discovered it was locked. He knocked a bit louder then called through the door, "Charley, it's okay, it's me Allen." He waited and within a minute or so he listened to the door unlock then it crept open. He smiled upon seeing Charley's face. "Hey," he held his smile though her face suggested more for concern; she looked exhausted with darkening under her eyes, "I got good news." He watched her force a smile then step back and turning around. He stepped into the room as Charley made her way to the bed. He tucked his hands into pants pockets and approached the bed as Charley climbed to the head of the bed pulling a heavy quilt over her then hugged her arms tightly around a teddy bear. He stood near the side of the bed. "Peter Vincent agreed to help us." He announced hoping he would see some kind of light return.

Charley heard his announcement but she was doubtful about any of them even believing her unbelievable story. She leaned down against the stacked pillows pressing the side of her face against Mister Cuddle-ton's. "That's good." She said with her tone sounding drained, "So, what's gonna happen."

Allen took initiative and sat down against the edge of the bed. "Well, we're going to your neighbor's tomorrow night." He announced, not sure how she was going to respond to the plan, "Peter Vincent is coming with us and he's going to perform a type of test on your neighbor."

"A test?" Charley questioned, they didn't believe her.

"Yeah, to prove if Mr. Dandridge is a vampire or not." He explained as his eyes watched her response; she gave no expression while her eyes were closed.

"He's a vampire." Charley said with a sleepy tone.

"Yeah but we have to have proof first before we go ahead with anything." Allen continued his deception.

"He won't agree to any test." She said with her tone sounding sleepier.

"Well, that's where you're wrong." He corrected her, "We already spoke to Mr. Dandridge and he agreed to a test."

Charley's lips perked a suspicious smile then sounded a lazy laugh.

"See when he fails the test we'll have Peter Vincent there to protect us." Allen calmly said but inside he was nervous; what if what they do doesn't cure Charley of her insane notions?

"Okay," Charley was too exhausted to argue the fact that no one believed her. She snuggled more with Mister Cuddle-ton.

"Well," Allen stood up then bent down pressing a kiss against Charley's forehead, "You get some sleep." He rose up feeling concerned about his girlfriend. "I love you, Charley." He said with a soft tone.

"I love you," Charley said with her voice barely audible.

Allen nodded then turned. He turned out the bedroom then quietly closed the door behind him.

Charley drew her legs up keeping herself buried beneath the comfort of the heavy quilt. Her arms loosened their embrace around Mister Cuddle-ton. Her body completely relaxed as exhaustion brought her into a deep sleep. Her room was dark with exception to the light that pushed through the drawn thin curtains. A shadow moved blocking out the light. The window's lock slowly moved to an unlocked position then inch by inch the window rose up. A light push of wind moved through the open window pushing the curtains to billow forward. Upward one curtain panel drifted and behind it a shadow formed then slowly it drifted downward unveiling Dandridge.

Dandridge wasn't there to do as he threatened the night before. He was going to go along with the scheme conjured by Charley's unbelieving peers. In a way he felt pity for the poor young thing that was seen by everyone around her as some kind of lunatic when in fact she was possibly saner than the rest of them. He moved with smooth ease across the floor approaching the foot of the bed. His eyes focused on the sleeping bundle curled up at the head the bed. She looked like a child curled up under the quilt and hugging a childhood teddy bear. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood silently before the bed. There was more involved in his black eyes. He had been determined to separate business from pleasure. The business at hand was the fact young Charley knew his secret and having such knowledge meant only one thing for the girl. Yet, the pleasure side was the real conflict. Surely he got pleasure out of tormenting the pretty young thing; typical of his nature. But there was a whole other side to the pleasure that was ignited when he made the small slip up of actually looking at her face. He tried so hard not to look at her face. He was taken aback the first time he had seen the little spy downstairs in the living room and that single moment started a frustrating struggle inside him. And now looking down at her that struggle between business and pleasure brewed further behind his black eyes.

He loomed there for a while as if frozen in the shadows of the bedroom. His eyes not once blinked while they continued to stare down at Charley. That conflict, that struggle brewed and brewed wanting to boil over into an all out war of interests. His thoughts tossed around multiple images. That moment when he was almost successful in removing Charley from his eternal equation retraced through his mind. That simple plea, a simple please, forced him to do what he avoided that entire situation and the moment he looked at her face that's when the conflict of interests started. He felt almost confused. He never got confused; he was Jerry Dandridge for Christ's sake, a vampire that knew exactly what he wanted and always got what he wanted. He typically was a focused creature and knew what true focus he needed which was illuminating problems which that teenager represented but, damn him, he was now confused. He had to refocus; had to get back on the right frame of mind to protect his true identity. He turned his back on the cause to his frustrations then faded out the way he had come.


	5. Chapter 5 Bullsht

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Five

Bullshit

The following evening arrived; Charley was surprised how long she had slept, practically woke up an hour or so before dark. She met Allen and Eva outside to await the arrival of Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer. She was truly anxious, uncertain of that night's outcome. Would any of them actually end the evening with believing her? Would they all possibly die once they step foot across the threshold of Dandridge's creepy dwelling? So many concerns and questions bounced back and forth against the walls of her jumbled thoughts. She stood on the road near the sidewalk with her arms tightly crossed over her chest and not once said a single word. Her eyes watched Allen pace back and forth in front of her; he was more impatient than her. He persistently checked his watch and grumbled under his breath. Eva was a whole other story; she sat on the sidewalk dressed in her Gothic best while bobbing her head to the music blaring into her ears through headphones attached to a Walkman cassette player. She kept quiet not really sure if she cared if Peter Vincent showed or not. She not once believed they actually believed anything she told them but she did appreciate Allen's enthusiasm to help her even if he thought she was nuts.

The glare of headlights moved onto Oak Street. "About time!" Allen grumbled loudly tossing his arms in the air. Peter Vincent's car pulled up to the sidewalk near where Charley stood. Eva promptly stood up dropping the headphone to hang around her neck and turned off the music. Allen hurried to open the driver's side door and Peter Vincent climbed out wearing what he wore every evening for his performance as the Great Vampire Killer.

Peter cheerfully smiled shaking Allen's hand; Allen placed an envelope of money in his hand which he swiftly tucked into an inside pocket of his plaid patterned jacket, reminiscent of Sherlock Holmes. He greeted and shook Eva's hand then looked to the young lady from yesterday. "Ah, Charley Brewster I presume." He smiled wide and approached the teenager, "Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer." He offered his hand to the young lady who reluctantly shook his hand; her expression seemingly drained of any enthusiasm concerning his arrival which disappointed him. "Well," he clasped his hands together, "Where is the lair of this suspected creature of the night?" He scanned the faces around him then focused on Charley and watched her bend her arm back and aim her thumb behind her. His eyes looked passed Charley and there stood probably the creepiest house he had ever seen with exception to those in his many films; it truly seemed as if it came out of a vampire film. He swallowed, "Hmm, there is a distinct possibility." He reached inside his jacket into the right inner pocket and removed the small crystal vial which was another prop from one of his many films, "Shall we." He began to march forward and the moment he went to pass Charley she grabbed the shoulder flap of his jacket. He halted and looked to the girl.

"Mr. Vincent," Charley spoke, her voice droll, "I seriously think you shouldn't go in there without your vampire killing kit; your case."

"Oh, that's alright, dear," Peter chimed and tugged his precious costume jacket from the girls fingers, "I have to prove he's a vampire first before I kill him." He continued forward stepping onto the short walkway.

Charley huffed with her lips puckered. Allen and Eva were quick to follow Peter but she took her time. She made a slow turn on her simple black flats and looked up at the towering beast of a house. She too noticed how creepy the house loomed over the street; it was the perfect representation of a vampire's dwelling. She gathered the front of her loose fitting gray cardigan that once was worn by her father and with one hand she held it closed as if the house itself gave her a chill. "Charley, come on," she heard Allen call from the front porch. She took a deep breath then moved forward joining the three none believers on the creature's front porch. The moment she stepped up behind them Peter tapped his fist against the door. "Now, there is nothing to worry about, Charley, Peter Vincent is here and I will protect you." She listened to the actor truly give it all into his performance.

The front door swung open and Billy Cole quickly and seemingly excitedly snatched Peter's hand and eagerly shook it. "Mr. Vincent, Billy Cole," Billy sickeningly sang, "I'm a huge fan."

Peter waved his hand at the man, "Oh, why thank you, Mr. Cole."

"Oh, Billy, please." Billy too pulled out a wonderful performance, "Would you all please come in." He politely stepped aside and one by one they stepped into the house with Peter leading. He politely greeted Allen and Eva who quickly followed behind Peter. He held his smile looking at Charley who lingered in the doorway. "And, Charley." He greeted then stretched out his arm offering the girl entrance. His eyes watched the teenage girl closely as she grazed the door frame trying to keep as far from him as possible. He closed the door and watched the girl jump which prompted him to give a little snicker of amusement. He hurried to the front of the group and led them towards the long stretch of staircase centering the massive house. "Jer, they're here!" he called up the staircase.

A few moments passed and Peter suggested, "Perhaps he didn't hear you."

Billy shook his head, "Oh, he heard me alright." He watched Peter nod not to confidently. But just then the stairs creaked and he made a quick gesture to the stairs.

Dandridge made a brief pause at the top of the stairs and scanned the faces below. It was now his turn to pull out his talent for acting. He lifted his hand that held a nice red apple then took a large bite; have to cleanse the pallet in case other means are needed. His lips smirked with that deadly handsome slant and gracefully he moved down the stairs. As usual, he dressed to impress; always fashionable, up to date with the latest trends. His gray leather loafers moved silently down the liner that moved down the center of the staircase like his personal red carpet. His trim legs moved with smooth grace beneath the perfectly tailored gray trousers; a black belt accentuated his narrow waist and a nicely fitted gray and black and white patterned sweater. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to wipe the juice from his hands. He reached the bottom; his lips smiled wider and with acted eagerness greeted the gray haired actor who portrayed the killer of vampires. "Mr. Vincent, I have seen all of your films," he basically lied, "And I found them…very amusing."

"Oh, my, well thank you, Mr. Dandridge." Peter gleefully accepted the flattery; he felt positively giddy being amongst genuine fans.

"Please, call me Jerry." Dandridge continued his pleasantries then stepped to the side, "And who are these two lovely people." He flashed his overly charming smile immediately catching the intrigued eye of the pretty Gothic girl but the teen boy was another story. "Eva Thompson," he listened to Peter make the introduction, "And Allen Peterson." He held firm his charming smile with his dark eyes having a significant impact on young Eva. He offered his hand to Eva who beamed in response to his presence. With a daring approach he gathered young Eva's hand and planted a light kiss against the back of her hand, "A pleasure." He listened to the girl giggle as he turned his attention to Allen who didn't look too impressed then offered the kid his hand. "Allen," he sang the boy's name then felt the boy's attempt at a strong handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Allen said, "I'm Charley's boyfriend." For some reason he thought it was necessary to make the announcement of the nature of his relationship with Charley. Something about the guy made him feel the need to let his title known. The guy was obviously good looking and practically charmed the black panties off Eva.

"Ah, I see," Dandridge continued to smile as his eyes drifted passed Allen and looked to Charley. Damn that face; he scolded in thought. "And a lucky young man you are." he sang swinging his eyes from the miserable young woman in the back. "Follow me." he chimed and moved for the living room.

Eva was in awe of this gorgeous new neighbor of Charley's. She grabbed onto Allen's arm and leaned close but aimed her words at Charley lingering behind them, "Now, that's what I call a vampire." she belted a quick cackle glancing back at Charley, "Really, Brewster, I see no reason for complaints."

"Whatever," Allen groaned under his breath then walked towards the living room while Eva hung off his arm and swooned over a guy who seemed full of himself.

Charley followed behind her smart assed friend and boyfriend who seemed to actually show some jealousy. She moved into the living room last with her arms still tightly crossed over her chest. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She wasn't positive if she could continue listening and watching such a farce. She wasn't stupid and sure in the hell wasn't crazy. She stopped behind Eva and Allen but to her dismay Peter called for her to join him. She wanted to remain as far from the vampire as possible just in case everything went to hell. With reluctance in each of her dragged steps, she pushed between Allen and Eva flashing a quick glare at her grinning friend. She again gathered the front of the cardigan with one hand and slipped her hand down into the cardigan's right pocket where she had hidden the crucifix Eva gave her.

Peter turned to the side looking to Charley as Dandridge stood before a fireplace with his hands tucked into his pants pockets.

Charley lifted her chin keeping her eyes on the vampire. She shifted her eyes briefly to Peter. "Alright, Mr. Vincent," she wanted the whole show to happen so it could be over with, "Give him the holy water."

"Charley," Peter scolded the girl's persistence, "There is no need for rudeness, young lady."

"It's alright, Mr. Vincent." Dandridge quickly spoke up, "I've grown quite used to Charley. In fact, you may or may not know this, but Charley even brought the police to my house couple days ago."

"Charley, you didn't." Allen was surprised by the announcement believing she had gone way too far.

"Yeah I did," Charley defended her actions, "It's not like they believed me. Just like the rest of you." She glanced over her shoulder aiming blame at the two behind her then looked forward.

"Please, Mr. Vincent," Dandridge stepped forward and reached out his hand, "Give me the holy water." He held his hand out. The tiny crystal vial was placed in his hand. He took a few steps back near the fireplace then turned. There was a lingering nervousness. What if it was truly holy water? He lowered the vial pinched in his fingers and scanned it in the light of the fireplace. Satisfied, he faced the group then pulled the tiny stopper. "Well, as they say," he perked his smile, "Bottoms up." His head bent back then lifted the vial opening above his mouth. It took only seconds to pour the contents of harmless tap water into his mouth. He swallowed and presented a pleased smile, mostly aimed at Charley. He handed the vial back to Peter who smiled proudly towards the performance.

Peter turned his attention to Charley. "So, are we now convinced Jerry is not a vampire?" he asked the girl whose face showed no sign of being convinced.

"No," Charley quickly responded, "You know as well as I do that it wasn't holy water." Her eyes shifted from Peter's shocked expression and to Dandridge who continued to look smug with his good looks.

"Are you calling me a liar, young lady?" Peter was offended though it all was a huge lie.

Charley's lips formed a sly smile as her hand slipped out of her pocket. "Okay," she took a step forward, "If he's no vampire, Mr. Vincent, then he will have no problem touching this." She brought her arm forward and lifted the crucifix aimed at Dandridge. She saw Dandridge's smug expression quickly fade. Suddenly the crucifix was snatched by Peter and she looked to the old man frustrated.

"That's enough," Peter scolded Charley, "You've caused quite enough trouble, young lady, and there is no need to go pound the error." He stepped forward and crammed the crucifix back into Charley's pocket.

Dandridge's face became stern with his eyes burning at Charley's pretty face. "He's right," he spoke with his voice slithering passed his relaxed mouth, "You've caused everyone quite enough pain," he emphasized the word pain, "Do you really want to cause them anymore?" His eyes shifted looking behind Charley who quickly glanced over her shoulder then he again looked to her as she slowly looked forward.

Charley knew the meaning of Dandridge's words. He was making it known that he could inflict some serious pain on her boyfriend and friend more so than she could with her belief that he was and is a vampire. Her eyes drifted down with a struggle. She didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed because of her and what she knew. Her eyes slowly lifted then narrowed glaring back at Dandridge, "No."

"So, you're convinced I'm not a vampire?" Dandridge challenged with his question seeing the lovely glare in her light brown eyes.

"Yes," Charley practically hissed.

Dandridge quickly spread his lips into that charming smile and clasped his hands together, "Well, I'm glad that's all settled." He stepped forward and eagerly brought an arm about Peter's shoulders, "Mr. Vincent, I can't say how much I appreciate what you've done." He pulled every charming trick from a very lengthy book.

Charley stood for a moment, frustrated and somewhat ashamed that she had dragged everyone else into her nightmare. She knew they all still thought she was nuts and Dandridge made sure it continued. She heard them jabbering as they returned to the foray; Dandridge's voice spewed a flood of charm at everyone. She turned and quickly Billy bumped into her. She looked up into the guy's creepy eyes. Cautiously she stepped back then wiggled her way passed him. "Creep," she mumbled under her breath. She reached the group and lingered behind Allen as Dandridge continued to charm Eva who childishly giggled. She rolled her eyes then reached and tugged on the back of Allen's denim jacket, "I wanna go home." She said softly as Allen looked over his shoulder at her.

Peter smiled, pleased by the outcome. He felt almost rejuvenated by the whole experience as if he were once again the infamous and Great Vampire Killer who again solved another vampire mystery. He sighed, pleased, and reached into his jacket and pulled out the silver cigarette case. He smiled down at the relic, such a fond memory. For old time's sake he opened the cigarette case and peered into the mirror but the pleasantries quickly diminished upon something truly unexpected. His gray brows furrowed with confusion. There in the mirror he saw only Eva, Allen, Charley, and Billy Cole. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and Dandridge stood directly before the group. Again he looked into the mirror; no reflection. His eyes went wide with a horrifying explanation. He gasped the moment he again looked to Dandridge; the shock numbed his fingers and from his hand the case dropped to the floor. All heads turned his direction as did Dandridge's. What the hell was he looking at?

Charley quickly caught on to Peter's expression; the same exact one she had the moment she discovered Dandridge's secret. A glimmer hope sparked inside her.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Vincent?" Dandridge asked as he turned and casually stepped closer to Peter. He sensed the man's nervousness.

Peter began to laugh, an attempt to cover up what he just discovered about the charming man. "Oh, I'm so clumsy." He laughed then quickly snatched up the cigarette case from the floor and swiftly tucked it back inside his jacket. "I'm perfectly alright." He moved and reached out his arms to the teens.

"Are you sure?" Dandridge asked with suspicion.

"Oh of course." Peter continued to laugh and gathered the three teens then nudged them towards the door, "We have taken up too much of your time." He couldn't stop the nervous laugh as he swung open the door then practically shoved the teens out the door, "Good night and thank you!" The door closed and he pushed his way quickly through the teens as they started down the stairs. He fumbled getting his keys out of his pocket; his hands trembled as the image of no reflection played over and over in his frightened mind. "Mr. Vincent," he heard Charley call as he neared his car.

Charley shoved passed Allen and Eva and raced up to the actor who was obviously trembling. "Mr. Vincent, you saw something didn't you?" she accused the man watching him fumble with the car door.

"No," Peter quickly answered swinging open the car door and proceeded to get behind the wheel.

Charley grabbed the door in attempt to hold it open, "Yes you did!" she knew he did just by how he was acting, "Tell us what you saw."

"I saw nothing," Peter said mostly to convince himself. He shakily put the keys in the ignition then grabbed the door and slammed it closed.

"I know you did because you're trembling!" Charley pointed out the obvious, "Now tell me what you saw. You saw something in there that convinced you that he's a vampire didn't you? Don't lie to me because our lives depend on what you saw, Mr. Vincent."

Peter froze and looked up at Charley's face, "He didn't cast a reflection in my mirror." His lips pursed together, he hated what he just confessed. He ignited the car, "Satisfied?" he grumbled then hit the gas speeding the car away from the evidence he never thought possible.

Charley stomped her foot. After everything finally someone knew what she knew but the actor ran away like some damned coward. "Asshole!" she yelled, "Damn it!" She spun around and looked to her confused boyfriend and friend. "What the fuck are you looking at?" she snapped loudly at Eva who was grinning as usual mocking everything she has gone through.

Eva grimaced, "I'm looking at a fucking fruitcake!"

"Well, why don't you walk your ass home if you don't believe me!" Charley snapped louder, "Go ahead, take a nice walk on those dark streets and see what happens. If he even thinks you know he'll…"

"What?" Eva snapped back interrupting Charley then marched up to the nutcase, "What? He's gonna kill me? Jesus, Brewster, are you even listening to the shit you're saying?" She took a step back, "You sound like a fucking lunatic with all this crazy vampire bullshit! I didn't get into this just to have you treat me like shit! So, you know what," she took another step back and aimed her finger at Charley, "You can go fuck yourself, Brewster." She spun on her black boots and stomped down the center of the street.

Charley suddenly felt horrible, "Eva, wait!" She called to her friend fearful for Eva's life. She watched Eva continue down the street then simply lifted her arm, aim the back of her hand then lift her middle finger. She slapped her hands over her face, "What the hell am I gonna do?" she felt lost again; trapped in a terrifying and lonely nightmare. She went to march to stop Eva from heading into the unknown but Allen quickly stepped in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders. "I gotta stop her." she sobbed feeling the tears begin to stream down her face. She tried to step sideways out of Allen's grip but he quickly pulled her back then his hands clasped on her face forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Just let her go." Allen said with gentle tone, "You don't have to worry about her."

"Allen," Charley said with desperation, "But what if…"

"No," Allen shook his head, "No vampire would even dare because she'd give them blood poisoning." He watched a slight smile pull through Charley's tears. "Is that a smile I see?" he asked with a soft but playful tone.

Charley sniffled; surprised she found some humor in what Allen said. She placed her hands over his. Though she knew he didn't believe her, he had honestly been more supportive than ever during their relationship. Her smile broadened a little more feeling a type of security having him with her. She looked into his blue eyes and honestly saw within them that he loved her. She quickly swung her arms around his neck; his arms wrapped around her waist then she was lifted off the ground. She hugged tightly; maybe Mister Cuddle-ton wasn't her only true comfort.

Allen indulged in Charley's tight embrace while keeping her feet off the ground. "Hey, why don't you come to my house." he suggested as he turned both of them towards his mother's borrowed car, "Just until your mom comes home."

"Okay," Charley smiled keeping her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She lifted her legs and brought them around his waist as he carried her across the street towards the car. She closed her eyes tightly enjoying the strength and comfort she felt being in his arms. She felt the car bump her rear. Her eyes opened and she leaned back. "Thank you," she continued to smile at his adorable face then to truly show her appreciation for his support she pressed her lips against his.

His eyes narrowed as they peered out through the parted curtains; Dandridge watched the sweetness being displayed blatantly across the street from his home. His jaw clenched then flexed. His eyes shifted from the scene as the curtain again covered the window. His head turned, his eyes looked down at the floor avoiding looking to Billy who stood near. "Why?" he asked, mainly himself. His eyes lifted and looked to Billy, "She looks just like her, doesn't she?" He turned around tucking his hands into his pockets. He moved from the doors stepping across the wood floor. He froze upon hearing the distinct sound of something crack beneath his leather shoe. "Well, at least no one will believe her now." he heard Billy comment. He lifted his shoe and turned it to the side. His eyes looked down and there was evidence that would suggest otherwise; a simple shard of mirror that cracked under the weight of his shoe. "No?" he questioned.

Eva's boots stomped the pavement; determined to walk those dark streets alone. She wasn't afraid of vampires; vampires didn't exist. She didn't care what the old man said; she didn't believe any of Charley's vampire issues. She was fed up with being treated like crap by who she thought was her best friend. "Friend my ass!" she grumbled loudly then reached up grabbing the headphones then guided them over her ears. Her hands tucked into the pockets of her leather jacket and inside one she pressed the play button of her Walkman. She drowned out everything around her with the blaring rock music. As she stared forward, mumbled curses under her breath, her ears were deaf to the sound of massive wings moving swiftly high above following her. She reached her usual shortcut, an alley that cut across.

She turned onto the alley shifting her eyes down to the ground with music blaring in her ears. Her strides were wide and steady. She neared the end of the alley wanting to return home and soothe her anger with a pencil and piece of paper. But before the end of the alley her downward eyes landed on a pair of sleek gray patent leather shoes which put her to a complete stop. Her black lined eyes grew wide as they slowly shifted upward finding the hem of a gray leather trench. She slowly brought her foot back as her eyes continued up the length of the coat where at the waist the coat's belt was neatly tied and two hands were tucked in the coat pockets. She nervously swallowed, her eyes lifted over the leather draped torso. Her hands cautiously slipped out of her jacket pockets and trembled as they lifted to the headphones. Her eyes lifted higher and stopped the moment they looked into the black eyes that belonged to Jerry Dandridge.

"Hello, Eva." Dandridge said with gentle tone.

Eva took a step back. Everything Charley claimed about the man and Peter's confession slowly crept fear into her mind.

"You don't have to be frightened of me." Dandridge stated upon noticing the fear developing in the girl's hazel eyes.

Eva was frightened. Earlier she thought he was the best looking thing she had ever seen but now she wasn't sure what she was looking at. He took a step forward which caused her to startle. The back of her heel caught a dip in the dirt which sent her falling backwards onto her rear. She quickly looked up at the man looming before her; his presence powerful and striking. Her body startled to tremble as her eyes stared into his; there was a kind of empathy radiating within his dark eyes.

"I know what it's like being different." Dandridge stated the truth; vampires were always different. "I understand more than you think. It's not right to be ridiculed or laughed at for being unique." His words flowed passed his lips striking every emotion inside her trembling body, "You are truly unique, Eva, and there is nothing wrong with that. You're beautiful. And I can make it so you will always be and be seen as the beautiful woman you are. All you have to do," he slipped his hand from his pocket and reached it down to her, "is take my hand, Eva."

Eva was consumed by the beauty of his words. There was comfort in his words. No one has ever called her beautiful. She always felt ugly because of all those who tormented her with their insults and teasing. Her eyes looked to his offered hand; the fingers lengthened with prominent long nail tips. "Go ahead, Eva, take my hand." His heavenly voice urged her. Her red painted lips trembled while pressed together. Her eyes shifted looking up at his gorgeous face, his eyes gestured, urging her to take his hand. Her arm lifted and her hand reached out to his. She slipped her hand in his; his unnaturally long fingers wrapped firmly around hers then with a gentle pull she was assisted onto her feet. Holding her hand, she stared into his beautiful eyes as he undid the belt of his coat then with one hand opened it to her. Her lips softly smiled as mascara stained tears trickled down her pale face. She moved forward accepting his embrace as he wrapped her securely within the comfort of the coat.


	6. Chapter 6 Move Over Patrick Swayze!

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Six

Move over Patrick Swayze!

Here Comes Jerry!

The streets were somewhat vacant for a Saturday night. Allen urged the car to a stop at a red light. He smiled over at Charley who looked much better than earlier. He reached and took her hand into his then gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything's gonna be okay." he said with a confident tone. Charley looked to him and smiled; he felt her hand squeeze his in response to his statement. He looked forward looking up at the red light. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the light to change. He looked into the side mirror seeing no headlights then looked side to side seeing not a sign of headlights. "Pretty dead," He stated then realized his choice of words, "Oh, shit, sorry." He looked to Charley.

"It's okay," Charley gave a little laugh not wanting him to walk on eggshells around her.

Allen nodded then again looked to the red light. "Why the hell is it taking so damned long?" he asked aloud, "Is it broke or something?" He shook his head annoyed by the long wait. "God, come on already!" he snapped at the red light but with his shout the light didn't turn red; a loud bang startled both he and Charley and the traffic light went out. In fact all the lights surrounding the street went out. "What the hell?" he grumbled looking out the window seeing nothing but darkness "Must be a power outage." He felt Charley squeeze his hand tighter. He turned his head and looked to her, she looked nervous. "Hey, its okay," he smiled feeling a bit tense himself, "What else could it be?" Suddenly a loud thud crashed down on the roof of the car which scared the hell out of him and caused Charley to scream. He looked up at the ceiling and saw two perfect downward dents; his eyes frowned with confusion. "What the…" he went to speak but another loud bang stopped him; before his eyes two more dents appeared. He looked forward then slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal.

The tires of the four-door Buick spun and smoked against the pavement but the car didn't speed forward. Allen frantically looked back and forth into both side view mirrors seeing nothing then looked into the rearview mirror, still nothing. He looked to Charley who looked positively horrified and pale as she was pressed back against the passenger door with her eyes wide and staring towards the back of the car. He quickly snapped his head and looked where Charley did. His eyes grew wide with shock. There at the back of his mother's precious Buick stood Jerry Dandridge who obviously had tight grip of the back of the car which prevented the car form speeding forward. "No way," he mumbled seeing the intensity glaring back at him through Dandridge's black eyes. He faced forward and again hit the gas but the car didn't budge as the tires squealed against the pavement. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed, everything his girlfriend claimed was true. He pumped the gas over and over praying the guy's supernatural grip would give. "Come on!" he yelled over the sound of the tires. His eyes looked upon noticing steam beginning to rise up from under the hood. "Shit!" he yelled then heard the warning beep of the engine overheating.

"Allen!" Charley screamed at her boyfriend, she too saw the steam billowing out of the hood's seams. She looked back seeing Dandridge effortlessly hanging onto the back of the car. She again looked to Allen who kept punching the gas causing the car to begin clanking under the hood. "Allen, we have to get outta here!" she screamed at him.

"I know!" Allen screamed back, "That's what I'm trying to do!"

"No," Charley reached and grabbed his arm; he looked at her "We have to run."

"What," Allen mumbled, "Run?" He watched her nod then the car choked and sputtered and completely went dead. "Yeah, run," he quickly agreed to the alternative.

Dandridge released the dead car then moved to the passenger side.

Allen saw Dandridge's approach towards where Charley sat. He quickly grabbed Charley's forearm, opened the car door, and then rushed out pulling her with him. Without looking back he held tight to Charley's arm as they ran from the car and hopefully Dandridge. Together they ran down the empty sidewalk racing for their lives. In the distance muffled sounds of music could be heard. "Keep running!" he yelled pulling Charley with him around the corner of a building but the moment they turned the corner there was Dandridge standing with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket with an intense focus in his dark eyes. He skidded them both to a stop then spun both of them around and dragged her with him running passed the corner and across the street. The music grew louder as they ran along another sidewalk. Both breathed heavily approaching another corner. Around the corner of another building they ran but again they found themselves face to face with Dandridge who held that same intense expression. They backed up then spun racing passed the corner they just came around and ran across another street.

A night club was the only sign of life on those vacant streets. A crowd lingered outside, lines of people waiting their turn to get inside. Allen and Charley race towards the crowd with hopes they could escape inside. Into the line they barged but were quickly shoved out by those who've been waiting for a long time to get inside. Both looked back and watched Dandridge casually strolling down the sidewalk with his eyes focused solely on them. "What are we going to do?" Allen asked aloud over the music coming from the club. "We get inside." Charley answered him then jerked him away from the crowd. She held onto his hand and together they went into another run. She halted at an alley opening where more of the music came from; her eyes scanned down the alley and there was a window opened to the club. "There!" she pointed down the alley then pulled Allen with her. They ran to the window, not looking back, not wanting to discover Dandridge close behind. Allen quickly assisted Charley up into the window and he quickly followed. They climbed into the club's kitchen and hand in hand they ran as a cook started shouting at them. They found their way into the crowded club with the cook trailing behind them.

Peter sat in his easy chair, his face pale from the knowledge that the legendary creatures he fought against in movies were real. A sudden pound against the door startled him into a stand. His eyes were wide; he stared at the door as the pounding continue. Nervously he moved towards the door, "Who is it?" he shouted.

Outside the door, standing in the hallway was Eva. She ended her pounding. "Mr. Vincent, it's me Eva." She called through the door. "What do you want?" she heard him shout through the door. "Mr. Vincent, please," she pleaded, "He's after me!"

He heard the desperation in Eva's voice. He rushed forward, unlocked the deadbolt then undid the chain lock. He jerked the door open then reached out snatching Eva by the jacket and jerked her through the doorway. He slammed the door shut, relocked the deadbolt and reattached the chain. He breathed heavily then turned around looking at the young woman. "What are we going to do?" he asked with desperation and fear. His eyes frowned upon noticing Eva's strange expression.

Eva smirked with her red lips, "No, Mr. Vincent, what are you going to do?" she said with a sly tone then turned her head. With her hand she pulled back the lapel of her leather jacket and revealed four intricate puncture marks on the side of her neck. Her head snapped forward which startled the old man. Her head tilted to the side with a deceptive innocence, "Oh no, not me." She said with a mocked whine while giving the old man a peek of her fangs prominent at the top and bottom. "Boo!" she faked a lunge forward again causing the man to startle. She cackled loudly finding his cowardliness amusing. She crossed her arms, "You know something, Mr. Vincent," she spoke with her eyes watching him closely as he fearfully moved along the wall then maneuvered near the table cluttered with horror memorabilia. "See," she continued to speak as her body and eyes turned following his every move, "I used to adore you, Mr. Vincent, thought you were so strong and brave." Her face twisted into a sinister seriousness, "But," her lips grimaced with disgust as the man froze, "That was before I found out what fake and coward you are!" She jumped forward which sent Peter darting to the side trying to escape. She spun towards him, "Great vampire killer my ass!" She lunged jumping onto the man's back with her fangs bared and ready to tear into his throat.

Peter screamed and almost fell forward with the young woman on his back. He struggled and fumbled digging inside his jacket. He jerked his hand and in it he clenched a metal crucifix, another bit of horror history. He brought the cross before Eva's eyes causing the newly made vampire to gasp. Without hesitation he moved the cross forward and pressed it against the girl's forehead. She hideously screamed as the cross seared into the flesh of her forehead. She jerked backwards, the cross pulled burnt flesh leaving behind a branded X. She stumbled backwards spinning to face the mirror behind her but her swollen eyes saw no reflection. Her hands felt her forehead and the deep brand. She snapped her head in Peter's direction. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she bellowed at him and went to lunge forward but the old man quickly aimed the cross at her forcing her to back up, "You old shit!" she snapped at him with her fangs protruding forward, eyes glistening gold, "The master's gonna get you for this! He's gonna rip your head off and spit down your throat, you bastard!" Peter pushed the cross forward which sent her backwards again. She pressed back against a sofa and stepped sideways, "Oh he's gonna kill you," she hissed through her deformed fangs, "And just maybe he'll kill you slowly." She arched back as Peter tried to shove the cross into her face again. She screamed then leapt over the back of the sofa and went into a dead run towards the window. With a leap she sent herself crashing through the window.

Peter remained on his wobbly legs staring at the shattered window. His years of portraying the mighty vampire killer never prepared him for what just happened. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

The club was loud with music and hundreds of voices. Deep in the depths of dancing bodies at the far end of the club was where Allen and Charley cowered. Allen stood near the pay phone as Charley stood closely behind him. Frustrated, Allen slammed the phone down against the base. "They don't believe me!" he yelled, now he had a hint of what it was like to be Charley Brewster.

Charley stood with her hand clutching her cardigan together staring at the back of Allen's head. Her expression seemed lacking. "No one's gonna believe us, Allen." She stated, her experience told her that they were all alone in the nightmare, "There's no one to help us." She rested her hand on his back.

Allen turned around and looked down at Charley. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He apologized having now begun to experience what she had been going through for days. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly, "I'm really sorry, Charley, if I would've believed you from the beginning then maybe something could've been done to stop this sooner." He pressed his hand against the back of her long brunette hair, the crown pulled back with a dainty red ribbon.

"I know," Charley said as she had the side of her face pressed against his chest.

"We have no choice," Allen stated and released her then turned back to the pay phone, "We have to call Peter Vincent and convince him he has to help us. He's the only other person that knows what's happening."

"Allen," Charley tugged the back of his jacket, "He's not going to help us. He's scared which I don't blame him because I'm just terrified."

"No, he will help us." He wasn't going to give up.

"Why because you paid him to be there tonight?" Charley asked confessing she already guessed what convinced Peter Vincent to supposedly help.

Allen slowly turned feeling ashamed of what he had done, "You know."

"Allen, I ain't stupid." Charley managed an awkward smile, "He refused to believe me yesterday but when you speak to him he up and suddenly believes. It doesn't work like that. Oh, he believes me now because he saw his own proof just like you." She hated that it had took so long for anyone to believe her, yet, she understood it did take seeing to believing. She stepped passed Allen and looked out into the dancing crowd. "I think asking for help from some washed up actor won't do us any good." She confessed, "Actually I'm getting to the point of giving up."

"No," Allen stepped behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, "Charley, don't talk like that. You can't give up."

Charley leaned to the side and rested her head against the wall, "You haven't went through what I have, Allen, and just because you now suddenly know the truth doesn't really give me the confidence we can survive this." She sighed, "I'm so tired." Her eyes closed as she felt Allen squeeze her shoulders.

"Well, I ain't gonna give up." Allen said with a firm tone, "I'm calling that old man and he has no choice but to help us." He turned and grabbed the phone, pulled out Peter's number from his jacket pocket.

Charley remained leaned against the wall. Everything she had gone through had taken such an emotional toll on her that giving up felt like a good option. She was tired of trying to convince people she wasn't insane while trying to dodge Dandridge's attacks. She turned and leaned back against the wall. She listened to Allen mumble under his breath waiting for Peter to answer. She appreciated his efforts but they felt useless. Her mind trailed over the past few days. So much shit. The police detective was the worst. She thought about how embarrassed she felt sounding like some lunatic accusing the fabulously sexy neighbor of being a vampire and to a detective no less. Her eyes frowned remembering something she discovered amongst the crated items. She practically forgot about the painting; everything that followed basically made her forget. She remembered being startled by what she saw; something more unbelievable than her neighbor being a vampire. It was clear as day, the image she saw immortalized in that lavishly framed portrait. It wasn't just a likeness; it was a perfect replica. It was her face she saw looking back at her.

Dandridge entered the club with his graceful stride. His eyes looked out over the many bobbing heads crowding the floor below. His eyes scanned closely while he leaned against the banister. He ignored the ogling female eyes that were immediately drawn to his radiating sex appeal. His eyes looked far across the many dancing bodies and there he found what he was looking for. Young Allen, the boyfriend, seemingly occupied while Charley stood leaned back against the wall in their little corner hiding place. His lips curved into that slanted and smug grin. He left the banister.

Allen's voice snapped her from her realization. She turned her head and watched him step further away with his finger crammed in his ear while screaming in the phone to who she knew was Peter Vincent. She turned her back to the uselessness of calling a man who obviously didn't care about what happened to them. Her eyes lifted and peered outward passed moving and dancing bodies. She sighed, felt damned hopeless. Her eyes flinched upon discovering Dandridge had made his way inside the club and moved like a serpent weaving seamlessly through the clubbers. Nervously she swallowed. She had definitely seen the creature's many sides. Witnessed his overbearing charming side which practically had both her mother and Eva enraptured. And she experienced firsthand his darker more sinister side which almost sent her tumbling out of her second story bedroom window. Now, it seemed, she was seeing another side. His large dark eyes focused solely on her while the women around him were drawn to him, reaching to have just a simple touch. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat. Her eyes couldn't hold back from watching him; this side of him illuminated his allure. Sure, besides the fact he was a murderous vampire, he was also beautiful to look at. And the closer that devilishly handsome predator came the further she felt herself being pulled into those blackened pools that were his eyes.

Was it the fact she was about to give up that made her so easily drawn to him? She fought so hard to stay alive then wanted to throw in the towel to accept her demise but now there was something new and wondrous developing inside her. Her hand tightened its grip of the cardigan while her eyes followed his every move. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip feeling the strange effect his nearing presence was warming inside her. Her focus drowned out the sound of Allen's arguing. Everything around her seemed to fade behind his intensifying presence. Slowly, to the right her eyes followed then followed as he moved to the left. He came closer with each passing which heightened his hold on her. Her heart raced. Her chest heaved with each of his steps. He was so close, those eyes now embedded deep into hers. All the fear he firstly gave to her seemed to fall beneath the waves of desire that flooded against her, over her. She blinked and he was gone. Her eyes rapidly blinked as they shifted side to side trying to spot him. Her lips parted in preparation to call for Allen. Then he returned but with a powerful force rushed directly in front of her. She gasped as her wide eyes looked up into his.

Dandridge's plans of action had completely twisted around. He stood before who he once wanted permanently removed but with a sudden change of interest that struggle between business and pleasure was put to a complete and abrupt halt. His smile proved his new intensions along with the lustful glint in his lovely dark eyes. The boy behind her was far from the man he was. He was the one that could unleash the woman inside that petite little frame and that was exactly his new goal. Burning his eyes into the depths of hers he saw that spark prepared to burst into a full on flame. It was him who would be the gasoline to bring that fire burning freely outward from her innocent and pure mind, body, and soul. His chin lifted slightly with his eyes locked with hers then he watched the beginning of something truly amazing. His eyes happily watched the manner her slightly full lips pressed together and saw the little lift of the corners of her mouth. He took the gesture and seized her hand then turned leading her away from the boy.

"Damn it, Mr. Vincent!" Allen shouted into the phone, "You have to help us! You're the only one besides us that knows the damned truth!"

Peter sighed heavily hearing the desperation and frustration yelling through his phone. He took a moment and rested phone against his heaving chest. He knew it was true what the boy was saying which terrified him. He wasn't prepared for any of that. For decades he lived under the assumption that vampires were just fairytale creatures he battled on film sets where there were no real fangs or blood. Upon discovering Dandridge's secret, no reflection, he practically thought it was a delusion; an all too real delusion. Yet, the horrifying visit from Eva set him straight with the unbelievable truth that creatures of the night were real. His eyes closed as he again brought the receiver to his ear. "Allen," he breathed, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

(_**Author Says**__: People, find and download the song Kiss by London After Midnight to listen to during this next bit! Go to and you'll find it! *sings* Take me, Take me in your arms, my love, and rape me! *clears throat* LET'S GET DIRTY!)_

The music filled the atmosphere with a powerful steady beat as the dance floor was cluttered with rhythmic bodies. Through the mass of bodies Charley walked with Dandridge directly behind her. Her eyes slowly shifted side to side blinking lightly watching the movements of those around them. The pulsating beat of the music filled her mind. Following the lead of her eyes and the intoxicating music her head gently found the hypnotic rhythm. Her arms bent upward guiding her fingertips up the center line of the loose cardigan. She gripped the cardigan then slowly pulled it back over her shoulders revealing the plum colored t shirt underneath; the collar intentionally cut out forcing the hem cut sleeves to loosely drape over her shoulders exposing thin black bra straps. Her eyes fluttered the moment she felt his fingertips graze against the bare curve of her shoulders then trail down the length of her arms as their bareness was exposed. The cardigan slowly dropped passed the black light cotton knee length skirt then fell to her feet, the crucifix dropped from the pocket. Her head turned to the side looking at him through from the corner of her eyes. She leaned back against him as his hands moved over hers. She breathed heavily feeling the sensation of him wrap her with both his and her arms and felt his body press firmly behind her.

Dandridge felt the heat of her body burn against his; that sweet fire burning throughout her body and through the thin material of her clothing. He guided her body moving with his; their hips moved to the erotic beat. He pressed the side of his face against hers as she continued looking at him through the corners of her soft brown eyes. He slipped one hand from hers and slowly lowered his arm pressing his hand flat against her hip; her heat radiated against his palm. His hand inched slowly sliding down over her covered thigh. Leaned forward against her, his chin rested against her bare shoulder and eyes peered down at his wandering hand. With a sly grin he gathered the hem of her skirt gradually exposing the youthful soft flesh of her thigh. He maneuvered his hand against that warm flesh pressing his hand firmly against her inner thigh. It was much more pleasurable for him seducing her than hunting her down for the kill. Gradually tainting that precious purity her immature boyfriend failed to take. His actions surpassed that of the teenage boy's; centuries of experience bringing the young woman's untouched body to new heated heights of excitement. His expertise overpowered the boy's inexperience in the ways of igniting desire and lust. His overbearing ego lavished in the fact that in that very moment it was he who she allowed to touch her; she desired and lusted for his very touch.

Charley bit down on her bottom lip with her eyes lightly fluttering in response to the manner Dandridge massaged firmly against the plush flesh of her inner thigh. Her head dropped back against his shoulder feeling his hand explore higher, lifting the skirt's hem higher. The atmosphere made the intoxication weigh heavier over her mind and body; weighed even heavier mingled with his actions. Her arm lifted, his hand moved beneath the cotton skirt gliding their fingers around to the backside of her thigh. She lifted her arm up then back bringing her hand pressed against the back of his thick ebony waves. She sighed in response to his full lips graze upward along the curve of her neck trailing softly to her flushed cheek. Her fingers gathered and gripped the back of his hair. She felt her body grow numb from the heat building beneath every inch of her exposed and covered skin. Her eyes started to roll against the heavy intoxication; her lids lazily fluttered. Her lips parted with a deep inhale and with the exhale her hand lost its grip then knees buckled under the intense pressure of his overflowing sexuality. With a sensation of drifting in a downward spiral of intoxication she slid downward and dropped to the floor. (_**Author Demands**__: Download song Send Me an Angel by Wynartage! And play it for this next part! Updating Fright Night soundtrack, peoples_!)

The song ended and transitioned into another as Charley sat on the floor with Dandridge staring down at her with his grin filled with amusement; he impressed himself. Charley breathed heavily with the numbness subtly subsiding. Feeling heated and confused, she lifted her hand against her forehead then slowly glided it up and over the crown of her head; her fingers snagged and pulled red ribbon. Her chestnut hair fell loosely down framing her face. She tried to gather her senses as the music slowly raised into another pulsing beat and rhythm which sent the entire dance floor into a frenzy of movements, hands rhythmically clapped in sync with the beat. She tucked her legs under her and pressed her flats against the floor then lifted herself up off the floor. The chaos of dancers was almost dizzying as colorful lights twisted and flashed. She slightly swayed standing there surrounded by dancing bodies and loud music. The image captured in that painting, a face identical to hers flashed within those multiple arrays of bright colors. She barely felt Dandridge take her right hand then he guided bringing her around to face him. Her eyes looked into his as he wove his right hand fingers with hers then, with a quick breath, she was pulled forward and again brought against him. Something was changing inside her; felt as if he reached inside her very spirit and gripped hold of that hidden fire then pulled free from its hiding place. Her eyes grew wide expressing the fiery desire he set free.

Dandridge watched the animalistic sexual nature widen her light brown eyes. He nudged her body against his pressing his hand against the small of her back with the other entwined with hers. The sensual grin across his lips provoked hers to form its equal. Using his body, he guided hers into a sexual rhythm to the beat of the music. His left leg inched between her thighs feeling the heat of her inner thigh press between his. He indulged in her willingness to touch him; felt her heated hand press against his arm and slide upward over his shoulder then move to the nap of his neck luring him to lean into her. The side of his face brushed hers; her sweet heat heavenly radiated from her every sexually enhanced pore. His eyes looked down at the tender flesh of her exposed neck; he could almost taste that warmth flowing beneath. His fingers loosened their weave with hers then slid over the back of her hand and guided her hand passed his waist. His head shifted so his eyes could watch her reaction the moment he urged her hand against his rear. Her eyes again with his; he watched closely her lips as they expressed her excitement which also flamed within those large eyes, a lovely shade of brown. He tucked his arms under hers sliding his hands across the curve of her swaying hips then moved them downward feeling the gentle fullness of her youthful rear. Again, his actions prompted her lips to broaden their sexual expression.

Again he brushed the side of his face against hers, her body firmly moving against his. Lifting his hands from her backside, traced his fingertips up the curve of her back, and then grazed them across the warm bare skin of her shoulder. His lips lightly parted with fangs sprouted. His eyes closed in response to the desire to have a taste of that virginal blood being rapidly pulsed throughout her body by the racing of her heart. He instinctively lowered his mouth towards her tender neck as one hand gathered the length of her hair to the side.

Charley felt his motion which caused her to sharply twist her head to the side. She made a quick step back putting a stop to his attempt. Her eyes studied his face; a deadly handsome face she now desired to admire in all its details. She reached her hands to his face; brushed her fingertips along the curve of his jaw. With a step forward she again delivered herself against him. Her eyes scanned over the details of his every feature while her fingertips traced each of those details in a manner to burn his beautiful image into her mind. Her head slowly tilted from side to side as her eyes focused on the intrigued grin across his lips. She felt the powerful urge to kiss those full lips of his; licked hers with the tip of her tongue with a hunger to taste his mouth. Her hands moved down until those enticing lips centered between both sets of fingertips. (_Instead of blood on the dance floor we got foreplay on the dance floor O.O! For extra kicks just go ahead and play I Put a Spell on You redone by Marilyn Manson!_) Her head remained tilted to the left; she gently exhaled breathing against his lips.

Dandridge tasted her breath against his lips with his eyes taking in the temptation expressed within her focused eyes. He dared further using his cunningness to test her willingness further. He brought his hands over hers, guiding them down away from his lips which she obviously wanted to kiss. He delivered her hands down his blue sweater and instinctively her fingers tucked beneath the collar. Instead of pressing her lips where they truly wanted to go, she cupped her pretty mouth over the tip of his chin. His grin broadened and head tilted back; there was no sensation greater than pulling her deeper and deeper under his seductive wiles. He hummed with delight; her lips suckled as they kissed down the front of his neck while she lowered herself on bending knees. He slowly brought his head forward as her hands stretched the collar of the sweater; her hot mouth pressed against just below his exposed collarbone. He looked down watching her move down and down grazing her lips along the expensive material of the sweater; down the length of his torso. She looked up at him now that she was pleasantly crouched on her knees; his lips remained cunningly grinning while he indulged in the sex that burned from the depths of her wide eyes. He swiftly wove both hands with hers then pulled her up off her knees and again gathered her against him.


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos & Blood Loss

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Seven

Chaos and Blood Loss

"Son of a bitch!" Allen cursed loudly and slammed the phone back onto its payphone base, "Damn it he won't help us." He turned around and his eyes instantly went wide; Charley was gone. "Charley!" he called out, his eyes peered out into the dancing crowd with growing panic, "Charley!" He quickly moved into the clutter of bodies, dancers bumped into him as he pushed through them. "Charley!" he screamed over the music while taking quick jumps trying to find her within the dancing chaos. He darted and weaved through the mass of clubbers; his eyes panicked as they continued to scan passed moving bodies. "Charley!" over and over he screamed. Then, through the span of a dozen bodies, he saw her but she wasn't alone. His eyes grimaced upon realizing she was dancing with the monster they had desperately tried to escape. "Fucker!" he cursed over the music and quickly began shoving his way through the mass of people, "Get the fuck out of my way!" he continued to curse, his jealousy ignited by the vampire having successfully seduced his girlfriend. He came closer and closer; disgusted by the image of Charley allowing Dandridge to touch her in ways that she always protested when he attempted to do so. His eyes narrowed with ignited jealous anger and with a final shove through a couple he stumbled before them. His lips pursed together; he quickly reached and snagged hold of Dandridge's sweater then tugged the vampire's attention. "You let her go!" he grumbled once the vampire looked at him with a smug expression.

Dandridge enjoyed the look of pure jealousy glaring back at him from Allen's narrowed eyes. His lips puckered slightly with the desire to prod the boy's damaged ego. He turned his back to the boy not fearing anything Allen would do in reaction to his next step upping the ante. He pulled Charley against him and finally gave her what she wanted. His lips pressed to hers; felt her accepting lips slightly motion into a satisfied smile.

"You fucking asshole!" Allen yelled and brought his arm back, hand balled into a fist, then swung. His eyes went wide the instant his fist was snatched with ease by Dandridge's hand. He gasped feeling Dandridge's grip aggressively tighten around his fist then gradually intensify which forced his knees to begin buckling beneath the weight of the pain. His eyes widely shifted from his in pain fist to Dandridge who slowly turned and looked at him. He clenched his jaw trying to push through the pain that was bringing him to his knees. His eyes narrowed at the amusement expressed in Dandridge's black eyes. "I'm not," he grumbled through the pain and clenched teeth, "going to let you," the strain against the pain clear in his voice, "kill her!"

Dandridge's eyes followed as Allen finally landed on his knees. His lips formed that deceptively charming grin then he laughed in response to the boy's pathetic statement. "I don't want to kill her," he stated, "Not any longer I don't." He gave the boy a backwards shove releasing his vice grip. He turned after Allen landed back against the dance floor and tightly grabbed Charley's hand.

Charley eyes frowned after hearing Dandridge's statement. She felt Dandridge tug her by the hand; her feet stumbled as she looked back at Allen who scrambled back onto his feet. There was a struggle brewing inside her watching Allen begin pushing his way through the people separating them. Her arm stretched out behind her reaching her hand out to him. Behind Allen she spotted a large burly man wearing a club logo t-shirt barreling towards him. She again stumbled upon feeling Dandridge stop. Quickly Allen snatched her hand just as the large bouncer grabbed him by the shoulders. "I got them!" the bouncer announced reaching passed Allen and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back from Dandridge. She was jerked backwards by Dandridge who tightly gripped her hand. Her eyes remained focused on Allen. The bouncer again pulled her by the arm then Dandridge's grip broke free and Allen quickly gathered her to him. She and Allen were quickly corralled passed Dandridge who was face to face with a second bouncer.

Dandridge watched the giant bouncer hustle Charley and Allen towards the stairs. His eyes glared then darted looking to the face of the man before him. "Get out of my way." He grumbled with growing rage.

"Move me!" The bouncer challenged.

Dandridge's lips perked with acceptance of the challenge. "Okay," he took the challenge and with a blink his eyes burned evilly red. His lips curled back as an unnatural growl grumbled passed his grown fangs. He lavished in the shock and fear that built within the bouncer's wide eyes. His lips curled further with a low hiss slithered from his mouth. With a quick flick of his wrists his fingers extended as did the sharpened lengths of his nails. "Leon!" he listened to the terrified bouncer call out to the big guy. He swung his arm back then swung forward lashing his claw-like nails directly across the bouncer's exposed throat; blood spurted from the massive wound spattering over the group seated at a nearby table followed by the bouncer's body crashing down onto into its center. Screams of terror ignited throughout the club then panicked clubbers scattered from the lifeless bouncer sprawled over the table wreckage.

Dandridge refocused and marched with determination; people parted like the sea in response to him stomping forward. He charged up the stairs focused on the first bouncer who had to be double the girth of the second. Leon the bigger bouncer jogged down the stairs and the instant they collided he snatched the bouncer effortlessly by the throat. His fangs snarled. His red eyes followed upward as he lifted the two hundred plus pounds off the stairs. His jaw clenched then effortlessly he tossed the giant man over the stairs sending the bouncer backwardly colliding with the dance floor sliding nearly ten feet parting the ocean of panicked clubbers. He refocused his attention on the two teens that vanished into the stampede of clubbers.

Charley and Allen struggled clinging to one another as the stampeding clubbers clogged the stairwell that led to the main entrance below. Charley felt dazed and confused while Allen desperately kept his arms wrapped around her. With a sudden wave of bodies crashing against them Allen was shoved so hard he lost his grip and instantly was caught in the tidal wave continuing down the stairwell; Charley was slammed backwards against the wall then pushed down the stairs and pinned in the corner. Allen screamed for Charley over the scramble of heads seeing her steadily rammed into by panicked clubber after clubber. Charley screamed feeling every painful slam of bodies pressing her into the corner wall. Allen began to attempt to climb against the flow keeping his eyes focused on Charley. Suddenly a clubber was tossed passed Allen as he desperately worked his way up the stairs. Another clubber screamed being thrown over the sea of heads striking the stair rail. Allen's head turned following each thrown man and woman clubber; bodies flipped over the rail then he focused on Charley who no longer screamed as she slowly sunk down beneath the rush of heads.

"Charley!" Allen desperately screamed feeling himself being forced backwards. The screams around him were deafening as they mixed within the loud music. His eyes lost sight of Charley but he did find Dandridge easing through the stampede while effortlessly tossing bodies aside like they were plucked weeds. Dandridge was heading directly where Charley had vanished. He shifted his eyes to the corner and again desperately pushed against the tidal wave trying to flood him backwards. He started screaming to Charley as Dandridge reached the corner. "NO!" he screamed trying to knock heads out of his way.

Charley had been dragged down to the floor, legs kicked her and clubbers continued to knock into her. She sat unconscious awkwardly pressed against the wall. The bodies ceased their attacks then a hand grabbed her by the upper arm. With a pull back from the wall she was swept up off the floor by Dandridge where her body limply collapsed. Dandridge briefly looked at her then snapped his head in Allen's direction.

Allen continued to scream his protests while being pinned against the wall at the landing below the one where Dandridge stood with Charley in his arms. He reached out with desperation with his eyes wide in horror. He screamed her name with his head and eyes following Dandridge as he carried Charley back up the stairs where the stampede dwindled. They vanished back into the emptied club. He swung his arms shoving through the thinning rush of clubbers. He reached the stair rail using it for leverage, pulled him up the flight of stairs. Once at the landing the crowd had faded behind him. He raced up the stairs, ignored the pain bruised over his entire body. He reached the final entrance to the club and looked out at the remains of chaos. His wide eyes desperately searched over the wreckage of broken and toppled tables and chairs and the bodies of those who were mercilessly trampled by the chaotic stampede. He couldn't see them. Charley was nowhere to be seen. He spun around and raced back down the stairwell, jumped over crushed clubbers. He pushed through the people pouring out of the club entrance and ran out onto the street with stumbling strides. He quickly looked to the left and there was Dandridge's black jeep and Dandridge closing the back door.

Allen went into a quick run towards the jeep. Dandridge briefly looking to him flashing that sinister smirk then swung open the passenger door and climbed inside. "No!" he yelled but the moment he reached the jeep a horrendous version of Eva suddenly popped up inside the back of the jeep. Eva's face was distorted into an ugly vampire version of her former Gothic vampire wannabe self which prompted him to scream and cease his approach. He saw an expression of psychotic madness about Eva's new face with fangs grotesquely protruding passed her widely grinning lips. Eva swung forward from inside the jeep; slashing her distorted lengthy nails outward. He backwardly stumbled and felt Eva's claw-like nails lash across the t-shirt beneath his denim jacket; such a startle caused him to fall backwards hitting the pavement full onto his back. With a grunt he felt the back of his head smack against the pavement. Eva's cackle was loud and just as hideous as her face; the cackle echoed in his jarred head as he lay on his back bringing both hands to the back of his throbbing head. He heard the distinct sound of the jeep's engine roar. Feeling dizzy he lifted his head up off the pavement and looked to see the Jeep speeding away with his girlfriend inside and Eva cackling and pointing at him. "Charley," he moaned then painfully pushed himself up; the jeep sped around the corner and vanished. He sat with his eyes swelling with tears; what was he to do?

Allen had only one choice; go to Peter Vincent. It was a long walk to the apartment building where Peter Vincent lived; long enough to give him time to let the horrors of the night truly sink in. He found his way to the Peter's apartment door. He had to do or say whatever it took to convince the frightened actor to help him rescue Charley. He pounded his fist against the door, "Mr. Vincent!" he called through the door. "Who is it?" he heard the actor shout through the door. "Mr. Vincent, it's me Allen." he shouted back. The door cracked open with the chain lock still attached; he looked into the opening and Peter's terrified face popped into view.

"Are you one of them?" Peter nervously asked trying to study the teen's appearance through the opening.

"What?" Allen grimaced with a shake of his head.

"Here," Peter slipped his arm through the opening and aimed the earlier used cross, "Touch this."

Allen rolled his eyes then swiftly grabbed his hand over the cross and held for a moment then pulled his hand back. "Okay?" he asked wanting to get inside and start the convincing process. He watched Peter disappear then the door slammed. He listened to the chain lock be undone then the door swung open. He quickly went inside. Once inside Peter quickly redid the chain lock and the deadbolt then rushed passed him. He watched Peter hurry to the single bed where a suitcase was again on top half full of clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked hurrying to the bed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Peter firmly stated as he continued to pack the suitcase.

"You just can't leave." Allen protested then grabbed the suitcase pulling it from man.

"Just watch." Peter reached and pulled the suitcase back.

"Mr. Vincent," Allen again grabbed the suitcase, this time he pulled it out of the man's reach, "Dandridge took Charley!"

Peter gasped in response to the announcement, "Oh, no." He quickly thought then marched from the little cubby, "We'll call the police." He hurried into the living area and grabbed the telephone but Allen was quickly beside him and jerked the phone from his hand. He looked to the boy with question.

"I already tried." Allen slammed the phone back down on the base, "They didn't believe a damn word I said and they won't believe you either." He saw the desperation fill the actor's wrinkled expression. "Mr. Vincent, Peter," he spoke much calmer, "The only ones who can help her now is me and you." His eyes followed Peter as the man shakily retreated to the sofa sitting down. "We're the only ones, besides Charley, who know the truth and Dandridge won't stop at nothing to kill all of us." He stepped around the end table keeping his eyes on Peter, "So, we have no choice to do whatever it takes to save Charley's life and ours."

Peter sat with his elbow propped against the sofa arm. He knew everything the teen said was true but the fear inside him made any idea of rescuing Charley seem impossible. He refused to look up at Allen. His hand trembled as it rested against his chin.

"Damn it," Allen raised his voice, "You're Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer! If there's anyone who could stop him, it has to be you!"

"Allen," Peter finally spoke and reluctantly looked up at Allen's stern expression, "That's not even my real name…it's just a character in a movie!"

"I don't care!" Allen moved and took a seat beside Peter, "It's just you and me, Peter. It's just the two of us. We have to save Charley. She didn't deserve what's happened to her. We owe her because none of us believed her and look what happened!" he grabbed the man's trembling hand, "Please, Peter," he pleaded with the actor, "We can't abandon her, Peter. If I have to do this on my own I will but I would feel much more confident with you at my side." His eyes glistened with tears.

Peter felt his own tears begin to form. He swallowed then dared looking at the boy's desperate eyes. He was so terrified, "Allen," his voice cracked under the fear, "I'm sorry but I just can't. I'm," he hated hearing his own refusal, cowardly refusal, "I'm positively terrified."

"So am I." Allen confessed, "But we can't let that stop us."

Peter saw the hope in Allen's glistening eyes. Could he even muster the strength that would give him a hint of hope? Was he capable of pushing back his fear and cowardliness? Could his years of portraying a vampire killer truly be of any help? He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

A melody, firstly faint, entered Charley's wakening mind. As the melody's delicate song lifted so did her consciousness. Her eyes moved beneath the weight of their lids. She inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled with a soft sigh escaping passed her lips. Her eyelids softly fluttered then slowly lifted; her vision firstly blurred. As the melody continued her eyes gradually focused and looked upward at an unfamiliar ceiling. She frowned with confusion then shifted her eyes from side to side seeing more confusing unfamiliarity. A fireplace was to her left and a window to her far right. Her eyes continued to look around as she lay on her back; nothing was familiar which heightened her confusion. A painting caught her eye then she shifted her eyes following the paintings lining the walls; each a portrait of a woman and each done in a different artistic interpretation and medium. Her head followed the shift of her eyes which looked over each and every portrait. Her eyes were led to the fireplace to her left and snapped wide open upon looking at that painted portrait of a face identical to her own. She lightly gasped taking in the entirety of the image that seemed to be her own. Her face, it seemed it was her face; in every detail it was her. A mirrored image; the same chestnut hair twisted into long waves framing the same face with the same shaped brown eyes lined with dark lashes and the same modestly full mouth sweetly curved into an innocent smile.

Upon seeing and studying her own face reflected in the portrait she knew where she was. "She was," a frighteningly familiar voice spoke through the gentle melody, "She was someone I knew." Dandridge's voice spoke from somewhere in the room, "A very long time ago." She again gasped in response to his voice then sat up but felt her head go into a dizzying spin. She slapped her hand down against what felt like a fur then brought the other hand against the side of her head with her eyes tightly closed against the dizziness. The dizziness faded, her eyes again opened aimed downward. She found herself dressed but not in the clothes she put on that evening. Her hand lowered from the side of her head and reached down touching the delicate material of a dress she had been dressed in. The dress was made of sheers layers of flowing fabric that felt almost weightless draped over her body and the material was dyed a rich crimson. Her eyes frowned with confusion recognizing the shade of red from the painting. Then she felt awkward; Dandridge dressed her which meant he had seen parts of her body she wouldn't even allow her boyfriend to touch. Her face flushed with embarrassment; lifted her hand to the bodice's prominently open low neckline which exposed the inner portions of her breasts; her fingers gathered the delicate material in effort to conceal her cleavage.

Dandridge had watched her closely from the distance across the room where he stood near the stereo which continued playing the instrumental melody; his shirt unbuttoned exposing the smooth chest beneath. It was obvious she was confused, distraught after the traumatizing experience at the club. On the bare portions of her naturally pale skin, about her arms, was evidence of bruising after having been battered by the chaotic stampede. He was silent watching her. Her head aimed down as did her eyes, her hand clutching the dress's neckline closed as her chest heaved in response to the confusion. He took a step forward; his bare foot pressed against the floor which sounded a loud creak.

Charley snapped from her confused daze upon hearing the creak through the soft melody. Her head quickly lifted; again realizing where she was. Her head turned towards the direction the creak had come from and there she found Dandridge who stopped his approach. She pushed her hand against the fur rug she sat atop then leaned back in fear. The moment she saw him, every detail of the past days erupted inside her head; the coffin being carried, the window framed scene where he attempted to bite the young woman, and his attack on her in her bedroom. She felt her body begin to tremble in response to the eruption of real horrors. Her eyes grew wider as that evening was finally remembered; the farce inside that house where she was made a fool again, Dandridge's pursuit of her and Allen through the dead streets, the intimacy on the dance floor, and the chaos that followed which was what she lastly remembered. She startled from the memories the moment he again stepped forward. She quickly gathered her arms crisscrossed over her chest then cocked her head down looking to the floor desperately refusing to look again into those dark eyes that were witnessed changing from one emotion to another, from red rage to burning desire. "Where's Allen?" she managed to ask; kept her eyes from his. There was no response which gave her more fear heightened by confusion. She felt her chest heave in panic while her heart racing inside. Why was he doing this? Why hadn't he killed her like he threatened? Was it just a continuance of his deadly game?

Dandridge stood before her. She looked fragile with her trembling arms cradled against her chest, her head down, and anxiously rocking in short front to back movements. Right then she was opposite of the sexual woman he witnessed on the dance floor which he proudly took credit for bringing out of her. Now she had the actions of a frightened child but the appearance of a woman, of the woman in crimson. He wanted her to look up at him; if she only looked up into his eyes he would easily ease her fears and again bring forth that seductress hidden within behind a frightened child. "Charley," his voice sang her name using a softer tone, "Charley." He stared down at her waiting for her to respond.

She heard his voice clearly and the deceptively soft tone. Her eyes lifted only slightly and looked to his bare feet before her. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes; tears developed from so many emotions jumbled together. Her lips trembled as did her entire body. She felt that overbearing emotion that earlier gave him the opportunity to seduce her; a desperate emotion that prompted her to give up on something that seemed hopeless. No one could help her. No one could save her. Allen failed to keep her from Dandridge's clutches; her nightmare he refused to believe. When she needed someone, there was no one. That loneliness and the sense of abandonment began to press passed the other jumbled emotions. Where was her hero? Where was her savior? No one, not a soul wanted to believe her warnings. She was alone in darkness; a dark world many thought only cursed fictional books and movies. The weight of those more prominent emotions loosened her arms cradling embrace and slowly they lowered resting her hands against the forearms. "Charley, look at me." She heard his almost soothing voice beckon. Her eyes lightly closed feeling a single tear emerge from both eyes then begin a slow trickle down her flushed cheeks. Slowly she raised her head upward towards the sound of his oddly soothing voice. Her eyes opened and instantly looked to his.

His eyes buried deeply into hers; saw the tears lining the shape of her eyes and the glittery trails that moved down her sad face. He knew the sadness had surpassed any fear. He read the hopelessness within her eyes; her sense of abandonment played to his advantage. She suffered disappointment after disappointment from all three; her boyfriend, best friend, and Peter Vincent. The meeting from earlier played against her emotions; he knew the moment he saw her lingering behind them that she didn't believe the whole set up. Their blatant refusal to believe her knowledge of what he was had destroyed her hopes in them. Now, her delicate frame of mind and emotion was his advantage to do with as he pleased.

Her eyes saw sympathy in his eyes; sympathy she never witnessed in Allen's eyes when she told him the secrets she knew about the creature looming above her. She remembered only empathy and pity in Allen's eyes as he thought she was losing her mind. Everyone she turned to gave her the same none believing expression. She watched through her peripheral vision pull back his unbuttoned shirt which slid down the length of arms and fell to the floor. Her eyes followed, locked with his, as he lowered to the fur rug and seated before her. She felt the sting of tears subside while her eyes continued locked with his. She watched his eyes shift in study of the familiar features. Was the change of his plans because of her face and the one reflected in the painting? He lifted a hand and moved it towards her; she leaned back with her eyes darting to his hand. Again she looked to his eyes, hers questioning his motives. She slightly turned her head as he again moved his hand. She closed her eyes unsure what he was going to do then she felt his hand gently touch the side of her face; his thumb wiped across her tear moistened cheek, drying the trail. Her eyes opened and again she looked into his eyes seeing that softness she remembered seeing one other time. Within the terror of his attack, as she was being forced out the window, she made a plea and upon looking up at his face she saw the excitement of her death fade into a surprising softness of realization.

He held his hand against the side of her face; her cheeks remained flushed against her skin's natural paleness. He traced the pad of his thumb along a light bruise across the line of her cheekbone. His fingers curved under and gently brushed back the frame of chestnut hair from the side of her face. He leaned forward, his eyes held hers, and with unnatural softness his lips pressed against hers. His fingers combed back her hair exposing the side of her neck. His head tilted to the side gently heightening the kiss. Her lips burned against his as they subtly returned his kiss. The innocence and purity were apparent in the manner she struggled to duplicate the manner he kissed her. His lips glided from hers then pressed momentarily against her cheek. He made a sudden motion towards the very side of her neck which startled her.

Immediately fearful again, "No." she gasped, instinctively pushed her hands against his chest. Her face twisted with fear feeling her body again tremble.

His lips formed a slight smirk; intrigued by her quick reaction. His eyes again looked to hers. The expression in her eyes was identical to the fearful expression he saw the night he held her by the throat while forcing her mercilessly out the window. In his mind he heard that gasped please and remembered the very moment he was forced to acknowledge her mirror like appearance to the one in the portrait. His eyes again softened as they had that night. The fear in her eyes softened him; it wasn't fear he wanted her to feel. He studied closely the fear that filled her eyes as they stared back at him. His eyes shifted and looked down at her hands pressed against his chest; he felt the trembling vibrate through the heat. He had to ease her fears; break down the fearful walls. He moved his hand wrapping them over her left hand. He again looked into her wide eyes as he lifted her hand from his chest then guided it to the right side of his face. He leaned against the heat of her hand keeping his eyes with her. He felt the trembles begin to ease as his head turned and pressed his lips against the center of her soft palm. Her walls were again collapsing beneath his cunning gentleness.

She felt weakened by the manner of his odd tenderness. Inside she struggled against the manner he currently treated her and that earlier attack. There seemed to be so many different sides to him which confused her and caused the inner struggle. Deep in her mind she knew she should refuse his advances, see his tenderness as a cunning ploy. Yet, deep in her troubled heart his tenderness was something she had longed for and never truly received from who was supposed to be her boyfriend. All the times when Allen made his advances he lacked the tenderness the creature before her now gave. She knew what was behind that irresistibly handsome mask; saw the monster in its horrifying flesh. Her mind desperately attempted to remind her of the horrors she saw but her heart craved what was right in front of her.

She willingly held her hand against the side of his face as his hand slid over the length of her arm moving to the curve of her shoulder. Her eyes again studied the details of his handsome face; his expression so soft. She felt her body ease its fearful trembling; her heart began to overpower her mind. Her fingertips traced along the side of his face and moved along the full curve of his bottom lip; her eyes studying the gentleness about his mouth. Her right hand removed from his chest. Her right arm lifted bending at the elbow then reached her hand towards the back of her neck. Her eyes again lifted to his and she drowned herself within those black pools that swirled all the expressions her heart wanted to see. Her hand slipped under the length of her hair lifted it up from the back of her neck. She slipped her left hand from his face as his eyes continued to burn into hers. Her left hand moved to the back of her neck and her fingers gripped the clasp that held the halter straps together. Keeping her hair lifted up, her fingers undid the single clasp. Her right hand guided her hair over her shoulder with the left nudging the undone straps to fall from around her neck. She had done what she refused Allen.

Her eyes watched his. His eyes scanned down from hers; over the features of her face and shifted looking down. She was no longer awkward about her body. Too many times to count she having rejected Allen's desire to view her body. She felt his hand slip from the curve of her shoulder and his fingertips traced along the prominent curve of her collarbone. Down between her collarbones his fingertips grazed. Her chest heaved with deep breaths. Her body felt heated and flushed. His fingertips lightly brushed down the center between her youthful breasts. Bringing her hand again to the side of his face, with her own willingness, she leaned forward slightly lifting up off the rug and brought her lips against his. Her lips kissed his in a manner she never kissed Allen. His experience was by far more than hers but she worked through her inexperience. She pressed the heat of her body against him. Their kiss heightened as all her inexperience was burned away by the intensifying passion. She felt real lust and desires bury over all other emotions; her heart led her forward into the unknown.

He indulged in her growing sexuality she was pulling free on her own. He moved his hand up, grazing the back of his fingers against the inner softness of her breast. His hand moved up to the side of her exposed neck. His mouth kissed hers fully pressing his tongue between her lips and tasted every sweet breath. His other hand swiftly lifted upward grazing their fingertips along the rounded side of her right breast feeling the silken brush of her chestnut hair delicately draped down. Then he slipped his hand into the thickness of her hair. His fingers gathered and twisted her hair gathering and keeping every length pulled to the right. He enjoyed the sweetness of her every passionate hum; felt each breathy hum against his lips and tongue. His lips slid from hers; she released a heavily intoxicated sigh. His lips pressed firmly against the side of her face and savored the radiating heat. Again the curve of her jaw his lips pressed followed by pressing firmly against the start of her neck. Her head leaned to the side in response to the direction his lips moved. He felt the fangs press against the inside of his lips. His hand gripped her tender shoulder as the other held firmly her bundled hair. His eyes opened, consumed by red and they focused on the tensed muscle along her line of her shoulder. His head tilted back, lips parted and pulled back over the grown top and bottom fangs. With the lust to taste the purity of her blood and desire to pull her completely into his darkness; he swiftly brought his fangs down penetrating into the hot flow beneath her soft flesh.

The moment the fangs were driven painfully into her flesh; she gasped loudly and eyes snapped wide open. She released a soft whine feeling the painful sensation. The pain slowly subsided as she felt the distinct motion of her blood being drawn from her body filling his. Her head leaned to the side with her eyes rolling beneath their fluttering lids. She breathed heavily feeling a strange pleasure begin to emerge from the powerful latch on her neck. Her body trembled, not with fear, with the intensifying erotic sensation. She could feel the feathery sensation of her blood trailing down her bare back. Her head lifted through the growing weakness. Her eyes lightly opened; within the brown irises a hint of amber tone intensified creating a dramatic sunburst spreading outward as the pupil shrunk. Her eyes fluttered into vacancy then her head dropped against the hand fisting her hair. Weakness consumed her body causing her to go limp.

His grip of her shoulder and hair prevented her from dropping backwards. He felt her go limp. He jerked his head back tearing the fangs from her neck. His eyes fluttered with intoxication and felt the power the purity of her blood fill his body. His lips grinned as they pressed together feeling the exotic bloody slick coating them then slid his tongue tasting the lingering blood from his lips. His head lowered forward and red eyes looked to her face. Gently he guided her limp body down against the lush fur. He untangled his fingers from her hair allowing her head to fall to the side then gathered the halter straps and redid the clasp behind her neck. He brought his fingertips to the right side of her chin then nudged her head upward. His lips formed his signature slanted grin upon seeing the immediate differences within her half opened eyes; the beautiful amber brilliantly consumed the light brown. And so, she would soon be his which triggered his grin smugly broader.


	8. Chapter 8 Vampire Killers & What The

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Eight

Vampire Killers

And

What the Hell is Billy Cole?

Allen stood staring at the vampire's home; the structure seemed to have fallen into a deep darkness representing the true darkness that dwelled within it. He stood waiting for Peter; it took a while to convince the actor to muster the courage to help him. He prayed that they weren't too late to save Charley. He hated himself for not believing her; instead he had to experience the horrors to be convinced. He hoped if an end to the nightmare was possible that Charley would forgive him and with him as the hero she would finally agree to take their relationship to the next level. He stepped off the sidewalk; in one hand he gripped a makeshift stake he managed to forge from a medium sized tree branch taken from one of the trees in his front yard and in the other hand an old crucifix his mother had hung on their foray wall. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and caused him to startle then spin around prepared for battle but to his relief he found Peter. His eyes frowned upon noticing the actor went to great lengths to dress the part of the Great Vampire Killer. "Really, Peter?" he shook his head.

"What?" Peter asked, not understanding the boy's question.

"You made me wait for this?" Allen asked while tapping against Peter's plaid coat the stake.

"I am Peter Vincent." Peter stated and pushed stake away then adjusted his coat. He lifted up his wooden case, "Put your arms out." he told Allen who reluctantly did so. He set the case atop the boy's arms then undid the locks and flung the lid open. He proceeded to remove a crucifix from the neatly placed memorabilia.

"We need something to stop that other guy." Allen stated not sure what the man was; mortal or immortal.

"Well, I have just the thing." Peter responded then grabbed the silver handgun from the case.

"A gun?" Allen asked with doubt that it would stop Billy Cole, "We don't even know if that would even work on him."

Peter tucked his supplied into his pockets, "Well, he walks around in the daylight, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Allen still wasn't convinced.

"Then he's mortal." Peter said with confidence, "So, a bullet should take care of him."

"Well, I hope you're right." Allen commented as Peter closed and relocked the case then lugged over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go." He turned and began across the road with Peter close behind.

As they approached the house they were unaware that something was keeping close watch of their every movement. Carefully hovering in his bat transformation, Dandridge moved silently drifting towards the house as the duo below made their way to the front porch of his dwelling. He eased himself towards the balcony.

Allen went to step up onto the first step but Peter quickly snatched the sleeve of his denim jacket. He huffed with annoyance then turned his head to look at the man. "Now what?" he asked.

"Let's go around back and sneak in." Peter suggested more so out the return of fear; fearing what waited on the other side of the door.

Allen went to do as Peter suggested but one of the front doors creaked open. He looked to open door, "Yeah, well too late for that." He rolled his eyes and proceeded forward to accept the invitation presented by the door opening. He cautiously moved up the steps then stepped onto the porch while Peter kept close behind. Through the open door he continued to be cautious. He paused as Peter stepped up beside him; he looked about the well lit house. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut which startled both he and Peter. Peter spun around dropping his vampire killer case to the floor with a loud crash. He grimaced at Peter, "Seriously?" he shook his head; perhaps he should have left it up to himself to rescue Charley when Peter was obviously a nervous wreck. He swung his arm forward, "Come on." He led the way through the house moving towards the staircase. At the staircase led the way, careful with each step as he made his way up the staircase with Peter practically clinging to his jacket. Halfway up he became annoyed by Peter's clinginess and jerked his jacket free. "Would you stop that." he requested the actor looking down at the man.

"Why don't we come back at dawn?" Peter somewhat whispered, "He'll be asleep then."

"Yeah, dumbass," Allen grumbled with a whisper, "And Charley will be dead by then too!" He shook his head and moved to continue up the stairs but a strange scraping sound quickly put him to a stop. His head turned towards the sound and there he saw Dandridge moving along the banister and with a lengthy nail scraping over the smooth banister peeling twirls of varnish. His hand gripped the crucifix and stake tightly as his eyes followed the vampire closely, his head followed as well. His eyes narrowed as they watched Dandridge move to the head of the stairs.

Dandridge smiled down at the wannabe heroes. He lifted his arms up, "Welcome to Fright Night!" he sang mocking Peter Vincent's career, rolled the 'r' and snapped the 't'. His amused smile faded as he stepped down the first step. He casually leaned back against the railing crossing his arms over his chest and prominently displaying his distorted fingers and nails. His eyes shifted slowly from Peter's face and Allen's glare. "For real," he firmly said with threat in his tone.

Peter made the quick decision it was time to prove how great a vampire killer he was. He somewhat pushed Allen aside then drew forward his memorabilia cross and with his best attempt at confidence said, "Back you spawn of Satan!" With that Dandridge went into a fit of laughter as Allen simply rolled his eyes. His face lost its confidence, surprised what he had no affect on the vampire. His eyes grew wide upon Dandridge uncrossing his arms then taking a couple steps down. His lips parted in shock with his wide eyes watching the vampire reach then wrap his lengthy fingers over the cross. His lips parted more watching his collectable effortlessly crushed.

Dandridge was insulted by Peter's lame attempt to ward him off. He pulled the cross from the actor's trembling hand. His face twisted with anger towards the actor's failure. His eyes narrowed at the gray haired man. "You have to have faith," he scornfully hissed, "In order for this," he shook his fist wrapped around the crumbled cross, "To work on me, Mr. Vincent." He said the man's actor name with disdain. He tossed the crumpled cross then took an another step down prepared to show the old man what it was really like to screw with a real vampire. Quickly a golden cross was aimed in his face, fisted by Allen's hand. His eyes went wide feeling the faith the young man empowered the crucifix with. His lips trembled as his eyes were unable to pry from being captured by the radiating show of faith in the religious symbol. He stepped backwards up the stairs as a low groan bellowed from his mouth. The boy's faith was unexpected and continued to push him up onto the landing as Allen pushed forward. He continued backwards, his eyes locked with the symbol of Godliness and good.

Allen smiled; proud of his achievement and felt there would soon be a victory celebration. He turned his head and smiled back at Peter, "That's how it's done." He nodded with agreement but his smile diminished upon a frightened expression forming over Peter's face. His head jerked forward and suddenly he felt brute force strike him across the face sending him slamming into then over the stair railing. He hit the floor below with a violent thud.

Peter clung to the railing having watched Billy Cole knock poor Allen head first over the railing. His head jerked to the side and looked up the staircase with horrified eyes. Billy stood crossing his arms over his chest staring down at him. His entire body went into a fear induced trembling fit. He startled and gasped the moment Dandridge returned to the top of the staircase. He swallowed hard feeling the overwhelming desire to run. His eyes widened more the moment Dandridge stepped up behind Billy then in a chummy manner brought an arm over the brute's broad shoulders. He couldn't stay, he had to run. He felt his feet fumble trying to move down a step. Suddenly Billy stomped his foot which triggered him to spin and race down the stairs practically screaming like a girl. He ran to the doors, swung one open and darted outside praying for safety.

Dandridge shook his head in response to the actor's obvious cowardliness. "Pathetic," he commented.

Peter ran almost hysterically down the sidewalk towards the Brewster's residence; lights were on so hopefully he would find Charley's mother at home. He raced onto the front porch and began pounding on door and shouting for Mrs. Brewster. He grabbed the doorknob, unlocked; he raced inside slamming the door then locked the deadbolt. He turned around and leaned back taking deep breathes trying to ease his racing heartbeat. His eyes saw the telephone set on the table. He quickly snatched the phone and brought it to ear and pressed for the operator but upon a verbal request he realized the phone was dead. He lifted the phone's base from the table and promptly discovered phone line was shredded and cut. His eyes went wide with panic; what if something happened to Charley's mother. He heard a voice questioning who was there; it came from upstairs. "Oh, thank god," he sighed and hurried to the stairs, ran up them as quickly as his aged legs would go. He hurried down the hallway hearing a woman's voice say 'hello' from the room to his right. He entered the bedroom with a rush and looked around the dark room then noticed someone curled under the blankets of the bed. "Oh, Mrs. Brewster," he sighed with relief and moved to the bed, "Mrs. Brewster," he spoke out of breath reaching his hand to the covered shoulder, "The phone lines have been cut."

With quick toss the blanket flew forward and Eva darted up with her fanged grin wide and gruesome. "Yeah, I know," she cackled, the actor's face grew pale with fear, "I did it, old man!" Swiftly she leapt up onto her feet balancing on the bed. She indulged in the horror twisting up the old man's wrinkles. She licked the drool from her fangs staring psychotically down at the man.

"Where's," Peter stumbled on his words as he backed away from the bed, "Charley's mother?"

Eva shifted her jaw from side to side as she took a moment to think. "Oh," she said loudly causing the man to jump, "Apparently, Mrs. B, is working nights but," she spoke with her words filled with saliva induced slurs; she dug her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket, "She left a note." she cackled louder then removed a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and fumbled spreading it out. Her eyes scanned the note then darted to the old man, "Hmm, yummy," she cackled again, "Charley's dinner's in the oven!" She swung her arms up and leaned forward hissing loudly down at Peter who quickly spun around heading out of the bedroom. She licked her drool from her lips then jumped off the bed.

Peter practically slammed into the wall after racing out of the bedroom. He scrambled down the hallway looking back at the door expecting Eva to come charging out at him. A sudden grumble echoed from the room causing him to spin around. He stumbled backwards then dropped back crashing onto a table beside the banister. After the crash to the floor everything went eerily silent. He propped up against the broken rubble then peered down the hallway. A grumbling growl sounded through the bedroom doorway then to his surprise and horror a large black wolf slinked from the bedroom. His body trembled the moment the wolf's mighty head shifted then lowered aiming its glowing red eyes at him. His mouth opened with the desire to scream in terror but the terror alone muted him. His eyes filled with terror the moment the wolf snarled releasing a guttural growl then it charged down the hallway. He pushed himself back against the banister watching the wolf continue a steady charge towards him. His hand pressed against one of the broken table legs. The wolf pushed with its powerful hind legs and sent its blackened body into a lunge. He gripped the table leg and swung it forward with the splintered end aimed up. He screamed the moment the wolf came lunging down on top of him but thankfully the table leg put the beast to a yelping halt; impaled through the wolf's chest. With a thrust, both hands gripping the table leg, he lifted the beast up and over the banister.

Peter heard the loud crash of the wolf firstly striking the hung chandelier followed by a massive thud the moment it slamming to the foray floor below. He rolled onto his side and peered through the banister posts. On the carpeted floor below the black wolf whimpered in pain as it struggled to drag itself beneath the cubby beneath the staircase. He lifted up, used the banister to get himself back onto his feet. His eyes blinked as his mind desperately took in what just happened. He cautiously moved down the stairs hearing the guttural whimpered sounding from under the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he peered towards the cubby seeing the beast's hind legs disappear. He stepped off the stairs and carefully made a slow approach to the cubby. The sounds were horrible as they continued from under the stairs. He paused and leaned forward looking into the cubby. His face again wrinkled with horror upon discovering a grotesque image of Eva in midst of reverting back to human form. A wolf's head attached to a partially human body; her hands fumbled and struggled as they gripped and tugged on the table leg protruding from the center of her chest. Her beastly eyes shifted to him, he gasped. He watched her reach out to him, reaching for help which prompted him to almost reach to her but a twist in her grotesque muzzle caused him to pull back. She fell forward out of the cubby landing painfully onto her back.

Peter dropped to his knees as his eyes widely stared down at the horrible scene on the floor before him. Eva's body slowly reverted, bit by bit her human form returned. She wailed in agony with each of her attempts to pull the table leg free from her chest. Her eyes looked to him, filled with agony and trickling pained tears. Her hand again reached to him and painfully he heard her beg for his help. His eyes filled with tears the moment she again screamed out in agony, her back arched pushing blood through the wound. Her scream faded. His eyes watched her body go limp, hands fell from gripping the table leg dropping against her bare chest. Her head limply rolled to the side with her wide eyes vacant with final tears trickling from the corners. His eyes focused on her pale face that appeared innocent in its lifeless expression. The brand on her forehead disappeared before his teary eyes. So many monsters he fought and killed in movies but this monster was real and once was a young teenage girl. He just killed a young girl but the truth was she had become a monster who tried to kill him. Yet, knowing who she was, who she had been, it weighed heavily on him which forced a string of sobs from his trembling mouth.

The door swung inward and through it Dandridge entered the room with Allen hung over his shoulder. He moved across the floor without straining carrying the hundred and sixty pound load. With ease he whipped the boy from his shoulder slamming him hard to the floor which prompted the kid to startle awake. He glared down at the boy, "Well, you wanted her, didn't you?" he said mocking the boy.

Allen pushed himself up seated, ignored the throbbing headache and the pain down his back. He looked up at the stern expression aimed down at him. His eyes shifted and looked to the floor near him. "Charley," he said her name with a gasp then scrambled beside her, "Charley." He darted a glare up at Dandridge as his hand rested on her clammy shoulder, felt her body trembling.

"Here," Dandridge spoke and with a powerful downward thrust impaling the floor with the stake Allen had brought with him, "You just might need this." He turned and moved for the door.

Allen watched Dandridge walk away then his eyes darted to the stake and lastly down to Charley. "What did you do to her, you asshole?" he cursed at the vampire.

Dandridge turned to the side as he paused in the doorway. His eyes gleamed with sinister knowledge looking at the boy then his lips smirking coyly. Allen looked to him, their eyes met. "Everything you couldn't." he smugly stated with a sly wink of his eye then he left the room closing and locking the door behind him. He turned and moved along the landing anticipating the moment Allen comes face to face with exactly what he had done to darling little Charley.

Allen was fearful of what Dandridge meant. His hand trembled as it began to nudge her onto her back. His eyes were wide waiting for what he might be forced to see. Her body rolled; limply she dropped onto her back. His eyes filled with devastation; he was too late. He was speechless, unable to pry his eyes from what he saw. His hands trembled but he was afraid to touch her. "Oh, god, Charley," he said with a guilt riddled tone. She laid there before him, her body trembling with her eyes open and filled with unnatural amber discoloration. Her trembling lips were softly parted and his eyes saw the glint of not two or four or six but eight fangs; two sets on the top and bottom. His hands finally moved and clasped over the sides of her pale face. He leaned down searching her eyes for any sign of the Charley he knew. "Charley," he sobbed, "Charley, please…" his eyes searched back and forth, "Charley, I'm so sorry. I should've believed you, babe, I should have." He quickly gathered her into his arms and hugged her against him, buried his face into the side of her sweat dampened hair. "No, god, no," he cried with tears squeezed from his closed eyes rocking her in his arms; there was never going to be a hero's welcoming for him. No sure thing to honor his heroics!

Dandridge stood just at the base of the stairs; his eyes stared down the landing at the doors. He heard every pathetic word the boy spoke. He lavished every guilty tone in each of Allen's words and the manner the boy sobbed her name. His lips curved into a satisfied grin; music to his ears the misery of others. His brows perked with a small chuckle passing the slant of his mouth then he faced forward and joyously made his way down the stairs with a little happy hum.

Peter wiped away the tears from his cheeks and with a little sniffle got back onto his feet. He had faced his fears, came face to face again with creature of the night and succeeded in defeating the monster. He set aside the image lying before his feet; a lifeless teenage girl merely seventeen. Yes, he knew it was a tragedy but convinced himself that young Eva was better off dead than being cursed for all eternity as a vampire. With an agreeable nod, he reached and gripped the end of the table leg protruding from Eva's chest. His teeth gritted together and with a tug the table leg loosened as the pull shook Eva's body. He clenched his jaw, again he tugged harder and from the girl's chest the table leg pulled free. He stumbled a bit from the quick release then composed himself. He cleared his throat while firmly gripping the makeshift stake then marched to the door, swung it open, and stepped outside into the unknown darkness. His confidence risen, he could now muster the strength to continue the life or death battle between good and evil. He marched down the steps onto the sidewalk then turned facing the representation of a structural evil; thick mist ghostly rolled from the house's peaks as it was surrounded by darkness. His lips pursed together and he took the challenge, marched down the sidewalk.

Allen continued cradling Charley tightly wrapped in his arms. His hand pressed against the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist; his body rocked front to back. His eyes remained tightly closed in prayer that somehow Charley could be saved, somehow be released from the curse Dandridge gave her so then they could really get to the next level of their relationship. He heard a voice whisper his name, his eyes snapped open and looked towards the doors. Again he heard his name. He carefully laid Charley back down against the fur rug; perhaps his prayers were being answered. He rose up onto his feet and stepped over her. Perhaps his prayers would never be answered; Charley's eyes shifted Allen's direction and slowly her head followed.

Allen hurried to the doors and again heard his name. "Peter, is that you?" he asked with a whisper.

"Yes," Peter whispered back as he stood on the other side of the doors setting his vampire killer case on the floor, "I need you to make as much noise as you can. I'm going to break the doors down."

"Okay," Allen agreed with agreement then stepped back preparing to begin the ruckus. The ruckus began the moment he was thrust forward against the wall. He grunted loudly upon striking the wall then spun around and from his mouth came a horrified scream.

"Good lad," Peter whispered with a smile then stepped back and slammed himself against the center of the doors.

In the depths of the basement Dandridge stood before his open coffin. He and Billy had begun preparing a coffin for Charley; scooping soil from his and lining the second coffin with the ancient immortally rich dirt. From far above he heard the sound of what he was anticipating; the horrified screams of Allen's which indicated the moment Charley opened her eyes. His head lifted and eyes peered up at the basement ceiling imagining the look on Allen's face. "Hmm," he hummed with delight, "Sounds like someone just opened her eyes." His head lowered and he looked to Billy who too was grinning. He let an amused chuckle then brought a green apple to his mouth and took a massive bite.

Allen was grabbed by the lapel of his denim jacket and jerked forward from the wall then ruthlessly slammed back against it. He screamed again looking into the eyes that were no longer his girlfriends but something Dandridge created. Charley's hands gripped the lapel tightly and again jerked him forward then swung him around as he struggled to pry her hands off him. He was released but went backwards slamming against another wall. Peter's persistent slams were muffled by each time Charley tossed him against the walls. "Peter!" he screamed as loud as he could, "Hurry!"

Dandridge froze, his head darted back looking up at the ceiling. His lips grimaced hearing that there was an unwanted guest in his house. He removed his gloves and tossed them to the side. He looked to Billy, "We've got company." He hurried passed Billy who quickly followed.

Allen landed on his back against the wood floor. His eyes went wide upon Charley lunging down on top of him. Her hands grabbed hold of his throat. His eyes screamed terror staring up at her insanely wide amber discolored eyes; her lips pulled back in a wicked grin exposing her unique set of blood lusting fangs. He choked against her grip but reached up grabbing her by the throat. "Charley," he choked with his hands desperately trying to hold her back but her newly given immortal strength bit by bit overpowered his mere mortal strength. He took a risk, pulled on hand from her throat then brought it back balled into a fist. Never in his life would he hit a woman but right now above him was no ordinary woman. With a thrust he punched his fist against the side of her face which knocked her off him; his throat released. The doors came crashing inward. He scrambled to his feet and darted for Peter. "Run!" he yelled then grabbed Peter but couldn't budge the taken aback actor.

Charley darted up seated on her knees with her hand pressed against the side of her face. Her eyes looked to Peter and Allen; her lips lightly pouted. "You hit me." she whined seeing Peter's shocked expression. She rose with ease onto her bare feet. "Allen, didn't you're mother ever tell you not to hit women." she scolded him with an almost childlike sarcasm, "I'm just confused, baby." She took a step forward as their terrified wide eyes stared at her, "You hit me when all I wanted was to do what you've always wanted…" Her lips softly puckered with deceptive innocence then slowly they formed into a sinister grin visibly licking the tip of her tongue across the top fangs, "…for me to suck!" Her expression faded into an eerie calm then she lunged forward snapping her jaws.

Peter whipped his hand forward and aimed a wooden crucifix which quickly put an end to Charley's attack. He listened to Charley screech and watched her quickly cower back turning away from the religious symbol then swiftly pull her arm over her eyes blocking them from the holy image. He listened to her loud sobs while keeping the crucifix aimed at her then cautiously nudged him and Allen backwards. Side by side Peter and Allen moved into the broken doorway. Suddenly Peter screamed as two powerful hands grabbed hold of him.

Allen's head turned just as Peter dropped the crucifix and table leg stake then looked with wide eyes as Billy Cole lifted Peter effortlessly over his head. His eyes looked to the floor then he swept up the table leg stake just as Billy turned around preparing to carry Peter towards the banister. He charged forward pulling his arms back with the stake gripped in his hands. With a strong thrust he drove the stake directly into Billy's back impaling the table leg straight through the chest. His eyes went wide as Peter came tumbling down from Billy's hold and collided down on top of him. Both he and Peter collapsed to the landing floor. Then both of them looked up in horror.

Billy Cole staggered as he slowly turned around; his eyes stared down at the table leg protruding from the center of his chest. His face was paled with shock feeling the pain of his heart pierced through by a damned make shift stake. His hands grabbed hold of the stake and to his horror the flesh of his hands had begun to seemingly melt and pull away from the muscle beneath. His hands lifted up before his wide eyes and watched the muscle begin to fall in juicy clumps from the bone beneath. He started to scream, felt all his flesh melt from the muscle followed by the muscle peeling from the bone. He screamed louder while staggering backwards. He hit the banister with a loud squish then his melting form bent backwards toppling over the banister. His screams continued throughout the fall to the floor and the instant he struck the floor his body exploded like a slime filled water balloon splattering green ooze and scattering slime coated bones across the floor.

Allen and Peter sat there on the floor in shock of what they just watched. "I think you were wrong." Allen mumbled and looked to Peter who was practically seated on his lap.

"Yes," Peter nodded, "Apparently I was."


	9. Chapter 9 A Happy Ending

A Fright Night Twist

What If Charley Brewster Was A Girl?

Chapter Nine

A Happy Ending?

Allen suddenly remembered Charley. He shoved Peter off his lap and scrambled to his feet while turning around facing the room. His eyes frowned not seeing any sign of Charley. "Where'd she go?" he asked as Peter rose up brushing himself off.

Peter peered into the room as he stood beside Allen. His eyes scanned inside the room and the moment they reached the window he saw the curtains swaying inward. "There!" he shouted and rushed into the room towards the open window with Allen close behind him, "She must've gone out the window." He poked his head out the window while Allen stood as guard. He looked side to side trying to see any sign of Charley or Dandridge. From above he felt a dust of some sort fall about his gray hair. He shifted and leaned back looking up the side of the house towards the rooftop; his eyes caught a final glimpse of flowing crimson drift up and over onto the rooftop. He quickly slipped from the window; "She's on the roof." he stated then hurried out of the room and onto the landing. He hurried to open his case.

Allen stood in the doorway, "What are we going to do?" he asked, "She's a vampire now. Does that mean we have to kill her?" He was starting to doubt if Charley was even worth all their efforts.

"No," Peter stated firmly as he removed a stake and hammer from the wooden case, "Not if we kill Dandridge before dawn."

"What if it's too late?" Allen watched the actor rise up off the floor.

"Everything has been as it was in the movies," Peter explained looking to the concerned boy, "So, if we kill him before dawn then Charley will be saved from eternal damnation."

"God, I hope you're right." Allen huffed, still totally not convinced that anything could be done to save Charley. He nervously rubbed his throat; felt a lingering sensation of her hands wrapped around it. In his opinion, it seemed like she enjoyed her attempt to kill him.

The sky remained looming with night. The three story structure, 99 Oak, continued its seeming degeneration into the perfect visual of an evil dwelling. The thick mist drifting in large flows over all surfaces scattered about the structure. At the highest peak one of a few chimneys stood poking from the waves of mist. Within the mist lifted and flowed rich crimson almost a visual of blood swirling within whirlpool of white water. From beneath the surface of the mist Charley emerged pressed back against the brick chimney. Her arms lifted sliding upward against the rough texture. Her eyes shifted with an eerie amber glow then her head bent back against the brick lifting her eyes high above. Her eyes smiled in match to the smile across her crimson lips. Her eyes followed the graceful motion above then her head turned following her eyes. From above came the sound of massive wings followed by a powerful wind gust. She held her smile feeling the gust press her back against the chilled brick. Her chestnut hair tossed back from the sides of her face gathering against the brick as did the delicate flowing crimson gown. Her head shifted down as did her eyes, the gust dissipated. Her head turned to the side with her amber eyes filled with enduring lust.

Dandridge's distorted hand slid against the side of Charley's face; his sharply pointed nails stretched out from lengthened fingers. Charley's eyes widely focused on his which burned with wicked red. "Show me how much you love me, Charley." his voice lowly grumbled passed lips pulled back over protruding fangs.

"Yes," Charley sensually hissed.

"Kill them," Dandridge leaned his vampire distorted face closer to hers. He folded his fingers under and grazed the lengthy nail tips against her pale cheek.

"Yes," Charley again hissed, tilted her head leaning against the brick enjoying the sensation of his touch.

He leaned closer nearing his snarled lips towards her. His wide bloody red eyes peered into hers. "Kill them…" he repeated, "…both!" He watched her lovely lips twist into a sinister and agreeable grin exposing her beautifully unique fangs. He pressed his lips against hers then with his demand she darted downward swallowed by the flowing mist.

Allen and Peter stood at the top of the staircase. The house had gone eerily silent, not a creak or any sound indicating where the two missing vampires were. They turned to the side with their backs facing one another. "Something doesn't feel right." Allen commented with nervousness in his tone, "It's too damned quiet."

"Yes, my boy," Peter agreed speaking to Allen over his shoulder, "The calm before the storm."

"Do you really have to put it that way?" Allen asked, his nervousness growing, "Couldn't you simply say yes?"

The silence finally broke; a loud crash came from below, down the stretch of stairs and from somewhere on the main floor. Both Peter and Allen peered down the stretch of stairs and again it became eerily silent.

"What was that?" Allen whispered looking over his shoulder at Peter.

"I don't know." Peter confessed, "But I presume it was a distraction of some sort."

Allen frowned with question, "Distraction? For what?"

"I…" Peter went to speak but another loud crash broke the silence coming from the bedroom at the end of the landing.

Allen spun around and grabbed onto Peter and peered over the actor's shoulder. His eyes stared down the landing stretch focused on the wide open doors. "Another distraction?" he asked with a fearful whisper; waited for the moment something horrifying to happen. "Yes, I think so," he listened to Peter say then looked to the side of the man's face. "You think?" he asked, tired of the guessing game, "You know I'm getting pretty damned tired of this shit." He was truly fed up with waiting for something dire to happen. He sensed Dandridge was screwing with them. Again, another loud crash broke the silence forcing him to spin around facing the other stretch of landing. "Damn it!" he frustratingly shouted.

Peter spun around too and leaned peering passed Allen. His eyes frowned, he too was nervous and fearful of what was about to happen. The guessing was quickly put to an end. With a loud gasp he was powerful shoved and with a scream his aged body struck the stairs. Grunt after painful grunt he rolled down the length of the stairs bouncing off the rails in the manner of a human pinball. He thudded to the floor below coming to a stop face down.

Allen had watched in horror as Peter came to an abrupt face plant on the floor below. His eyes wide and lips gaped. His head slowly turned with his eyes following. The moment he peered over his shoulder his lips began to tremble followed by his entire body. His eyes looked into those of Charley's; wickedness glowed within her amber eyes. He spun around facing her, she didn't flinch or move, just stood there staring at him with an evil hunger radiating through the glow of her eyes. "Char…Charley," he mumbled her name.

"Yes," Charley hissed then slowly tilted her head.

"You…" he stammered, trying to find anything to say, "I…" he continued to mumble, "I know…Yes…you're probably really pissed at me…right now…but…" he trembled taking a deep breath, "But…babe, you don't wanna…well…kill me…" he took a step back as she remained eerily still, "I know you…I know you love me…"

Charley's head tilted to the other side, "I do?"

"Yes," Allen quickly nodded with hopes his Charley was somewhere inside, "You said it last night, remember?"

Charley's head again shifted tilting to the other side. Her eyes twitched without blinking. She took a step forward as Allen leaned back against the banister. "You said you loved me too." she stated remembering the night before.

"Yes, I did," Allen felt a little more hopeful by her words, "I do love you." He smiled at her but it quickly faded the moment he watched her expression twist into anger.

"You love me?!" Charley snapped loudly taking another step forward, "LIAR!" she screamed then lunged forward with her claw-like nails prepared to rip out his throat to silence any further lies.

Allen screamed then made a quick downward crouch; with his football experience he rammed forward shoving his shoulder into her abdomen bringing his arms around her. He swiftly stood up while lifting her up then flipped her over his head sending her over the banister. He heard her scream then spun around upon hearing a loud thud followed by silence. He leaned forward and peered down to see her lying unconsciously on her back with her limbs awkwardly bent. He swallowed hard leaning back from the banister. His attention turned to Peter; quickly he started down the stairs but from behind the circular stained glass window suddenly imploded. He dropped to his knees grabbing the railing and covered his head with one arm as shards of stained glass flew over him scattering down the stairs. It grew silent again as bits of glass continued to drop; his arms lowered as his head turned leading his eyes up the staircase. He watched Dandridge step to the top of the stairs, the vampire's true face exposed with distorted etched features, protruding fangs, and devilishly widely glared red eyes which aimed down at him. He pulled himself up and leaned back against the railing then slowly made cautious steps down.

Dandridge glared down at the young man easing his way down the stairs towards Peter. His lips snarled then from his mouth came a hideous roar bellowing down at Allen who sped up his retreat down the stairs. He stepped down onto the first step followed by another; shards of stained glass crackling under the soles of his shoes. His fingers twitched with anticipation to shred the boy to pieces. His protruded fangs salivated in hunger for the boy's youthful blood. He continued step by step watching Allen struggle waking Peter. "Time to die, boy." he grumbled seeing the pale terror over the kid's face.

Allen panicked, his hands fiercely shaking Peter desperate for the actor to wake and stop the vampire's approach. "Peter, wake up!" he shouted with his eyes focused on Dandridge descent down the stairs, "Damn it, wake up!" A low hiss startled him, forcing him to look away from Dandridge and look to the side of staircase. He watched wide eyed as Charley slowly crept around the balustrade at the foot of the stairs. His eyes shifted back to Dandridge then to Charley. He felt like cornered prey with two ferocious predators slithering their way towards him. His hands ceased their shaking Peter and slowly he stood up onto his wobbly legs. Suddenly from behind him came the loud chimes and coo-coos announcing the breaking of dawn. With eyes wide he looked to the vampires who halted their approach. He took a nervous step backwards as the clocks continued their announcement. His eyes looked to their expressionless faces then peered passed Dandridge seeing the glow of sunrise peeking through the shattered stained glass window. His eyes darted to Charley; she now had the look of a beautiful fully bloomed woman radiating a sexuality he never experienced from her before. His eyes frowned. "No way," he quickly spoke shaking his head, "You ain't worth it." He spun on his sneakers and raced for the front door leaving Peter Vincent lying face down on the floor. He swung the door open and darted out onto the porch seeing the light of day brightening the sky.

The light glowed through the open second story window. Passed the open window a bedroom with a television on and playing a commercial. Inside the bedroom, walls were covered in car related posters and topless women. A bed set across from the television where two individuals lay pressed against one another. Hands fondled and wandered. Lips kissed with probing tongues. Moans and hums mingled with the announcement of the nine o'clock news. Allen Peterson continued fondling his new girlfriend, his hand freely allowed up under her tank top where it fondled her perky breast. A name was announced on the news, Peter Vincent. He pried his lips and tongue from his girlfriend then looked to the screen. "Today actor Peter Vincent and star of a local late night horror show Fright Night was found guilty of murder, attempt of murder, third degree assault, and breaking and entering." He listened to the news reporter explain, "After a short deliberation, the jury found Vincent guilty but legally insane. Vincent continues to plead innocent to the charges proclaiming that the victim, Eva Thompson, was a vampire. Experts say that Vincent is suffering from a psychotic break after the show he hosted was cancelled."

Allen shook off any bit of guilt and rolled off the bed. He stood up and stepped to the television then turned it off. He was begged by Peter to tell the truth. He couldn't tell the truth because he too would have been deemed mentally insane. And he couldn't just admit he cowardly left Peter inside Dandridge's house and abandoned the effort to save Charley. He turned to continue getting beyond second base but before he could dive right in his mother's voice called. He huffed with annoyance then lifted his hand and pointed at his curvy new girlfriend, "You stay right there." He smiled and gave her a little wink, "I'll be right back, babe." He watched her nod with a smile. He turned and reluctantly left his bedroom. He found his way to the stairs and made his way down. "What do you want, Mom?" he shouted, "We were in the middle of studying." He sighed hearing her tell him to come to the living room. He tucked his hands into his jean pockets then strolled through the dining room moving towards the living room entryway. "What is it?" he whined stepping into the entryway. His eyes frowned with confusion not seeing his mother.

His eyes scanned around the living room. "Mom?" he questioned with confusion. "Hello, Allen," he heard a woman's voice speak. His eyes moved in the direction the voice came from and looked to the back of the navy blue easy chair. He stepped into the living room moving towards the chair. "Hello," he spoke with question and more confusion. There was something familiar about the sensual sounding voice. "Where's my Mom?" he asked, nervousness began to sound in his tone.

"She's in the kitchen." The feminine voice stated.

He neared the chair, noticed a petite hand rested on the arm of the chair tapping its lengthy crimson red nail tips. "Okay," he responded feeling a bit uneasy, "Who are you?"

"Your mom was kind enough to invite us in," the voice explained, "For a drink."

"Us?" he mumbled under his breath; the uneasiness quickly turned into fear for he recognized the voice though it had developed a more sensual tone, "Charley," he gasped. His eyes grew wide the moment he faced the side of the chair then watched Charley Brewster rise up out of the chair. He stepped back then called, "Mom!" His eyes were frozen staring at Charley. His body began to tremble as her head slowly turned. His lips gaped with the urge to scream for his mother the moment Charley's eyes aimed at him with glowing amber. His feet were frozen to the carpeted floor and watched Charley turned her body facing him. His eyes scanned down her body.

Charley was wickedly amazing to look at with her young body stylishly dressed in a black cashmere cardigan snug over the curves of her breasts and beneath a body hugging crimson dress reaching down to her calves then further down she wore a pair of black patent leather six inch heels. She titled her head as her fingers stroked down the length of her silken chestnut hair pinned to the right and draped long over her right shoulder; her fingers stopped and flirtatiously twirled the smooth ends. "You're looking good." She commented with cunning in her seductive tone, "How have you been, Allen? Better than Peter Vincent I assume." She stepped forward with a sultry sleekness to her walk.

"What…" Allen mumbled trying to resist the sex radiating from her every action, "What did you do to…to my Mom?"

"Nothing," Charley answered with a soft pout about her lips, "_I_ didn't do anything."

Allen's face drained of color upon catching her emphasis. "But I did." He heard a man's voice come from the entryway into the kitchen. His head jerked toward the voice and there he saw Jerry Dandridge leaned against the entryway framing. He began to tremble fiercely being consumed by the horror of the situation. With wide eyes he watched Dandridge use the pad of his extended thumb to wipe access blood from the corner of his mouth then suck the access from his thumb. Dandridge's eyes looked to him and glowed with violent red. "You're mother was a very hospitable woman." He listened to the vampire comment. "Wa…was?" he questioned though he knew what the word indicated.

Dandridge moved from the kitchen entryway and moved across the living room with a smooth sexy stroll. His lips lightly smirked with his eyes focused on the boy's terrified and pale face. "Exactly," he coldly responded then gave the boy a mocking wink. He stepped beside Charley moving his arm around her cinched waist then rested his distorted hand against the curve of her hip.

Allen stepped back unable to control his body's fierce trembling. He backed into the wall staring widely at the wickedly beautiful couple standing before him. He swallowed, his voice stolen by fear.

"You hurt my feelings," Charley stated with her lips strategically moving against the glint of fangs, "You said I wasn't worth it." She clicked her tongue against her teeth while slowly shaking her head side to side. She turned her head and looked up at Dandridge and softly pouted her bottom lip with a type of sarcasm. "That really hurt." she spoke to Dandridge with a sarcastic tone of faked hurt.

Dandridge lifted his hand and gently stroked the side of Charley's beautiful face while studying her expression filled with deadly playfulness. His eyes shifted and looked to the miserably terrorized Allen. "Well, I believe it's only fair," he spoke with sinisterly suggestive tone while guiding Charley's head forward, "You should hurt him." He watched the boy's eyes shift back and forth from his face to Charley's. He slid his hand from her hip moving down to the outwardly roundness of her rear then gave her a swift pat nudging her forward. He took a few steps back then casually sat down on the sofa.

Allen's eyes looked forward with horror tearing his eyes. His head made short protesting shakes. "What's wrong, Allen?" he watched her crimson lips speak as she moved towards him with a calm and cool sway across her hips. "Don't you want me anymore?" his eyes couldn't pry from looking at her mouth as her lips grotesquely stretched and distorted into a broad mouth full of hideously pointed teeth. His mouth opened wide but complete terror silenced his ability to scream. Her freakish mouth opened wide the moment she was directly in front of him. With a monstrous growl she lunged forward.

Dandridge sat relaxed with an arm draped over the back of the sofa and casually crossed his legs ankle to knee. He breathed an amused laugh curving his lips into that signature slanted cunning grin perked upward at the right corner. His eyes remained bloody red growing wide with focus; swallowed by pure glowing evil. Within those large wicked eyes reflected the image of Charley tearing into Allen with the ferocity of a rabid animal followed by his ears filled with sounds of the boy's death. His attention was drawn to the sound of young girl's voice calling out for Allen. He swiftly left the sofa followed by Allen's girlfriend screaming then everything went dead silent and a few moments later Dandridge returned to the sofa, sat down, and again draped his arm over the back of the sofa. His eyes shifted and followed Charley as she sat down beside him resting a hand on his thigh. He lowered his hand cupping the curve of her shoulder. She lifted her head turning it facing him then tilted it against his shoulder. He leaned down bringing his blood stained lips against hers that too were painted with blood. _(__**Author Orders**__: If I was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson because I order you to! And as you do as I've ordered you will imagine long assed credits rolling through your mind!)_

THE END, FRIGHT NIGHT LOVERS!

_(Author)_

_All I gotta say is… about time I finished this bitch! LOL It took me three hours just to write the whole club scene because I had to hunt down the perfect songs! Well, I hope this brought you sickos some joy because it was a true pleasure twisting the hell outta Fright Night! And, damn straight, I gave the infamous Jerry Dandridge a happy ending! About time he got one! This is totally dedicated to those who adore and love Jerry Dandridge and always hated it when he was burnt to ashes…I am one of those people! And, of course, I definitely dedicate this to the man who brought our immortally beloved Jerry Dandridge to life… _

_THANK YOU, MR. CHRIS SARANDON because without you there would not be the Fright Night we all have come to love and there would be no vampire like the gloriously sexy and perfectly deadly and tantalizingly evil JERRY DANDRIDGE!_

_See ya, peoples…soon! No I'm not gonna show up in your bedroom closet…gah!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


End file.
